


Castlevania: Recrudescence

by CorvusCrow



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania Netflix, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), vampire - Fandom, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Demons Are Assholes, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Half-Vampires, Hallucinations, Human/Vampire Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Near Death Experiences, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, curse of darkness timeline, season 3 fucked me up ok, shit gets sad but i swear there is a happy ending, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCrow/pseuds/CorvusCrow
Summary: (UPDATED DAILY: be prepared for constant editing on chapters as the story progresses)The end was...bittersweet. A dhampir, a hunter, and a Magician. An unlikely trio venturing forth across the demon infested lands of 14th century Romania, seeking out Dracula and bringing an end to his mournful reign. Even in a time when death was always at their throats, a quirky friendship formed between the three.But now there is uncertainty within the half-vampires heart. Are they really going to separate? Is it something he can handle? Will another ever truly fill the hole left by them?These questions would be answered by a mysterious Damphir from a far off world. Having been forcibly pulled from his own, the pair must work together if the Vampire hunter is to ever go back.___Season three you absolute bastard- I'm rewriting Alucard's plot line (and beyond) and no one can stop me
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/D (Vampire Hunter D), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I have decided this is going go become a crossover set after season 3. Do not be intimidated by this- i don't plan to add things that would require you to read/see Vampire Hunter D. His character is just one i find so- fascinating. He'd fit into the series very well, another dhampir with a similar tragic past. A lot of D's backstory and Lore of the Frontier will be sprinkled about to help build on his character more. 
> 
> I also will not touch upon Issac nor Camilla, as I am totally blank on what their arcs would look like and I solely wanted to focus upon the dhampir pair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio decide what's next for them.

* * *

The end was...bittersweet. A dhampir, a hunter, and a Magician. An unlikely trio venturing forth across the demon infested lands of 14th century Romania, seeking out Dracula and bringing an end to his mournful reign. Even in a time when death was always at their throats, a quirky friendship formed between the three. Upon the defeat of Alucard’s father, they all just took a moment to breathe. Standing upon the entrance stairs, all three of them ragged and frankly, utterly exhausted. 

“Oh god lord- let me finally rest my weary legs.” Trevor groaned as he slumped on the stairs, closing his eyes as he took in the gentle warmth of the sunrise. Sypha and Alucard joined him, feeling the relief of their weight shifted from their exhausted muscles. Their time together felt so long, yet not long enough. Alucard couldn’t help but watch the two humans as they rested, Sypha leaning her head on Trevor’s shoulder.

“I could rest here all day...” She would hum. “Especially since I do not believe I can get up again.”

“You and me both. That was some fuckin' final battle.” Trevor also hummed, a bit of a smile on his face. “I can’t believe I got my ass handed to me by a half bastard’s father.”

“You fought well, Belmont.” Alucard assured. “But...you still got your ass handed to you.”

“What was that? I can’t hear you. Did you hear that Sypha?” Trevor asked with a teasing grin.

“Nope, I heard nothin'.” She grinned. “Seems Alucard will need to get closer so we can hear him.” Sypha would shrug. 

“I’m sure you can hear me-“

“Nope! Gotta get closer, vampire.” Trevor hummed. “My eyes may be closed but I know you're all Isolated back there.” He said with a slight swing of his legs, making Alucard roll his eyes as he reluctantly sat a whole stair closer, but still quite a ways away.”...Hm not close enough.” Trevor hummed. “Get closer.” 

The dhampir would slide down another step.

“Closer.”

“You can’t even see me-”

“And we know you’re not close enough!” Sypha called out cheerfully. “Come on- sit with us Alucard. We should enjoy our victory together.” she insisted, looking back to give the edgy blonde a warm smile.  
“Come on. Join us.” 

Alucard gave no verbal response, rather he stared at her extended hand for a moment. Alucard had grown to be quite attached to the Magician and Belmont on their journey. They shared drink and food together, they shared stories around a campfire, they shared arguments and laughs. At first they both had all the right to distrust the mysterious half-vampire, even with the same goals in mind. But they grew to have trust in one another. It gave Alucard a proper sense of belonging. He knew he wasn’t a vampire, nor was he a human. Stuck in this grey area- feeling like a useless extra piece which didn’t even fit into the puzzle. 

“Come on- or are you gonna keep staring?” Sypha asked, shaking Alucard out of his thoughts. Carefully he took her hand, and she pulled him over, squishing him right between her and Trevor.

“Ack- warning next time-“ Trevor grumbled as he shuffled aside, leaving Alucard sitting there like a stunned bunny as Sypha wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“You nearly put him in my damn lap.” Trevor huffed out, though he too wrapped an arm around Alucard as well. 

“I bet your lap is quite comfy.” Sypha snickers. “You do have quite muscular thighs.”

“Indeed I do..that's why if you sit between them- I’ll crush you like a measly elderberry.” 

“Is that a threat?” Sypha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“perhaps.” Trevor sneered with a cheeky grin, opening his eyes to watch the sun rise with a content hum. Alucard hadn’t spoken much of a word since he had been placed between them, he felt this intense rush of warmth in his chest. This, this was nice. Really nice. Physical touch was something he rarely experienced - and now he had two arms over his shoulders with a playful banter to listen to. For a time, the three sat in a content silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the gentle birdsong, the sway of the trees. 

“..You two can call me Adrian.” Alucard spoke up suddenly. “You- you can call me by my actual name. I would prefer it, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t stick in your thick skull, Belmont.” Alucard would explain with quite the cheeky grin, and Trevor simply gave a shrug.

“As you wish, Adrian.” Trevor said aloud with a dramatic bow to go with. “I think it’s better than Alucard- it’s literally just Dracula backwards- not a great alibi if you didn’t want to be associated with the old man.” 

“I didn’t pick the name- the people of Gresit chose it. I guess it represents how I'm the opposite of my father, not following the same path as him.” 

“That makes sense..” Sypha would nod, and silence would ensue for a few more moments. 

“...Are you really bequeathing me the Belmont Archives?” The dhampir asked softly, and Trevor looked over almost surprised.

“Hell yeah I am. I know it’ll be safe in your hands, you earned it. After everything that’s happened- I wish there was more I could give you.” He spoke, looking away to the sunrise yet again. “But I'm afraid the manor is nothing but ash, and I don’t think you could even touch my whip without burning to ash.” He said with an amused huff. “I know you’ll put everything below the manor to good use, add it to your personal collection of things in the castle. Though- it may be at risk of flooding now, So I suggest it is cleared soon- especially before winter strikes.” He thought for a moment with a frown. 

“I guess I have a lot to do then.” Alucard replied softly, his own features falling into a frown. Sypha and Trevor were to depart once they had rested, as there were still the survivors of Dracula’s hoard wreaking havoc on the people. Alucard stood up, getting Trevor and Sypha attention.

“would the both of you care for some wine?” He would ask, and Trevor practically scrambled to his feet.

“You have alcohol?” Trevor gasped, to which Alucard gave an amused look.

“There’s a wine cellar in the castle, yes. I’m sure we all need a drink- even if it’s only dawn.”

“Not like we’re getting shit-faced.” Sypha replied as she slowly pulled herself up. “Well, me and you won’t be getting shit-faced.” Sypha hummed as she eyed the Belmont, following Alucard into the castle.

* * *

Trevor downed the whole glass in one fell swoop, to which Adrian let out a disgruntled huff, red wine dripping down the Belmont’s chin.

“You don’t drink wine like other alcohol, Trevor.” He tried to explain, swirling his own glass of white wine. “You drink wine for the flavour, the aroma, usually matched with breads and cheeses.” He explained, plucking a cube from the tray he set up for the both of them

“Wow- ain’t you borin'.” Trevor said with a satisfied hum as a very slight buzz. “The more I drink- the less these wounds hurt- Sypha, another glass, please.”

“I’m not gonna let you guzzle down my entire supply like it’s some cheap ale- it’s been aged to perfection you should know-“ Alucard jabbed.  
“oh don’t be so anal Adrian- I’m enjoyin it.” Trevor said with a grin, his cheeks already appearing to be flush from the wine intake.

“Me too- a lot better than anything i’ve tried from a tavern.” Sypha admitted as she gave it a gentle whiff. “Very fruity.” 

“At least you enjoy it to its full potential.” Alucard expressed, still watching Trevor as he practically ate a whole loaf of bread in a few bites, quite a barbaric sight. 

“So- tell me.” Trevor began, intentionally slowing down a bit at feeling the dhampir’s eyes drill into him. “What do you plan to do with this place anyways- it seems like it’s barely together after Sypha fucked it up-”

“Unintentionally mind you-“ she said with a poke to Trevor’s chest, popping a cube of cheddar into her mouth. That left Adrian to ponder for a moment, what did he plan to do with the castle?

“Well, this place is my home. Even if I were to leave it behind, there is too much here to be left unguarded. It would be dangerous- and now I have the whole Belmont Archive to tend to as well.” 

“Indeed you do- it’ll keep you busy.” Trevor chuckled. “You get the easy job, me and Sypha here need to go deal with your father’s nasty little pets.”

“Of course, I can't expect the humans to be able to fend for themselves, I'm afraid.” Alucard replied with a frown, he was beginning to dread being left alone here, going through empty halls, plagued with memories. “It’s a shame I can’t go with- i’m sure you’d appreciate the extra help.” He continued, almost hopeful for Sypha to bring up some bullshit way to make it possible, make the castle invisible to the naked eye and allow for them to continue their fun little road trip of murder and mayhem. 

“Me too- but we can’t leave this place out for the taking. We also know it’s wrong to leave the people to fend for themselves out there when they don’t know how to.” Sypha remarked. “Maybe you can teach some classes, or you’ll be fighting monsters until your brittle and old. Dracula or not- night creatures will always wander these lands.”

“We ain’t gonna waste our time slaying every single one- if we did that then there would be no point in being a Belmont- now would there?” Trevor retorts. “Don’t get your locks in a twist.” 

“Awe, I think he’s going to miss us Trevor.” Sypha cooed, making the dhampir stiffen.“Oh he’s blushing~.” 

“I am not-“ Alucard hissed, his cheeks having the slightest pink tinge to them.“But- I would be lying if I said I wasn’t going to miss this wonderful magician here..and Trevor.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Trevor said with a furrowed brow, but he couldn’t hold back a few snickers, and Sypha began to laugh too. Soon all three burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter. “Oh, god. I am gonna miss your sulky ass, Alu- sorry, Adrian.”

“You can still call me Alucard- I’m not _that_ anal.” The dhampir snickered, wiping a few mirthful tears away from his eyes.“I’m going to miss you too.”

“we’ll make sure to send letters and stop by every once in a while.” Sypha chirped. “We can’t forget ya.”

“I would hope so.” Alucard smiled. “When do you plan to depart?” He would ask soon after, though he was almost nervous for their answer.

“Probably tomorrow. Not sure- we need a carriage so we don’t have to walk everywhere.” Trevor hummed, suspiciously picking up a piece of brie. “And you fuckin know i’m getting shit faced tonight, a celebration- if you will.”

“If that’s your logic, then everyday is a celebration.” Sypha spoke with a snicker. “But we could have some fun- go to a local village and get some drinks and food. “ she began, her eyes shining with ideas. 

“Oh! We could dance- there’s a lot of fun things we can do- one final night together to celebrate our friendship, and the defeat of Dracula. How about it?” she asked, more or less looking to Alucard. This was his home after all, so she wanted permission to throw this little party.

“I don’t see why not. It would be a good send off, I think.” Alucard murmurs, taking a long sip of his white wine. 

“Wonderful! We’ll go to the local village in a few hours.” 

“Don’t go too crazy Sypha, we gotta budget to get a carriage and supplies too.” Trevor spoke, feeling around for his coin bag, much to his distaste, it was almost empty. 

“Oh I bet there are already dozens of citizens willing to reward us handsomely.” Sypha assured Belmont. 

“A monster job eh..? I’m sure we can find an easy one alright.” Trevor pondered for a moment. 

“I could go for one last good monster fight, all three of us together to kick some demon ass.” Alucard finished off his wine, and he moved to grab his black coat, slipping in on in one smooth action.

“I Guess we’re adding that to the list of things to do today.”


	2. Monster Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio decide to hunt a wendigo.  
> People are mean to Alucard.

Later that day after a few more drinks, Alucard, Trevor, and Sypha ventured into one of the local hamlets. Things were as lively as they could be after surviving several rounds of demon hoards, the thick scent of blood and entrails would haunt many for years to come. 

"Alright." Sypha would begin, looking to her companions. "We need to collect some coin for our supplies- let's go to the tavern and see what we can find." She hummed, beginning to make her way towards the Hamlet Tavern: The Drunk Cat.    
Upon entering the Bar they were met with the usual Alcoholic aroma, always with that slight hint of body musk. Alucard's nose distinctively scrunched at the intense odour, with Trevor's doing quite the opposite.

"Ah." Trevor breathed with a smile. "Smell that Ale, isn't it wonderful?"

"As wonderful as it can be when mixed with the stench of vomit." Alucard retorts as they take a seat at a round table. As for looking for work, they needed to ask around- and of course a tavern is the best place to get info about anything and everything going on as of late. A woman would saunter past with a few mugs in hand.

"Welcome to the Drunk Cat, what can I get you folks?" She would ask, eyeing Alucard with an unsure eye. It was obvious from a distance with that unnatural beauty, that there was more to him, especially with the yellow eyes that stared back. 

"Just water, for all of us." Sypha spoke up before Trevor could comply, now staring down the magician as the woman would raise an eyebrow.

"People don't come to a bar for water, but it still makes us money." She would shrug before venturing off.

"We aren't here to get drunk." Sypha hissed a little at the grumbling Belmont.

"I've been utterly beer-starved since we started this damn journey over three months ago- what can I say besides I miss my damn beer?"

"You can drink all you want tonight, after we return to the castle." Alucard both assured and commanded Trevor, who let out a very long sigh.

"I know I know... _ sheesh. _ " He expressed, and Alucard gave quite the eye roll at that. There were now several sets of eyes on the three, some eyeing the Belmont crest upon Trevor's back, and eyes feeling a growing unease at the dhampir amongst them. When the waitress would return, they made their move.

"Is there by chance, any demons that need to be disposed off around here? Preferably for some coin?" Trevor would ask, their mugs placed upon the table."Me and my friends here- we hunt monsters. I'm sure our skills would prove to be quite useful for some." 

"You kill night creatures? Seems you failed to kill one." She spoke, an obvious jab at Adrian. 

"He is no night creature." Sypha defended. "If it weren't for him you and everyone here would be a corpse and added to Dracula's army. Just tell us what we want to know." Sypha would huff. She was a stubborn woman, refusing to let others push her around or tell her what she can and cannot do. It was admirable, the sheer determination she pinned proudly to the front of her robes for all to see. 

"I ain't tellin you nothin if you associate with a vampire."

"He isn't even a vampire- '' She spoke as she moved to stand, but Alucard grabbed a hold of Sypha's robe, the bartender simply going on her way like nothing happened. Sypha huffed, but she slowly sat back down.

"Don't bother, it's alright." Alucard assured her, discrimination was more or less normal, sadly. "I will look elsewhere, I can go about town while you and Trevor find A quick job for us." He decided solemnly, and Trevor didn't protest upon the dhampir 's request. He was right- it'd be easier, and it shouldn't be that big of a deal, both he and Alucard have dealt with a fuck-ton of people like that bartender, untrustworthy and judgemental. 

"But it should be all three of us." Sypha expressed.

"It will be, I'll still be joining to take down whatever they ask us to slay." Alucard yet again assured the ruffled speaker, and made his way out of the bar. The calming of the citizens with the dhampir 's lack of presence only further made Sypha's blood boil.

"People are so rude." She huffed.   


* * *

Alucard would go about the hamlet, not buying anything just yet- but seeing what there was to purchase. He knew his tastes were vastly different compared to the other two. God, he could hear them complaining already. He let out an amused huff at the thought, inspecting a fine cut of lamb.

It wouldn't be too long until he spotted Trevor and Sypha leaving the tavern. 

"Did you find us a job?" He asked as he approached the pair soon after his leisurely stroll through the small town’s market.

"Yep- there's word of a night creature that's been taking villagers." She explained. “There’s a few speculations as to what it could be.” 

"I think it's a Wendigo." Trevor piped up. "It's apparently grown in size with each victim, and has currently been feasting on someone's livestock for the past week or so."

"If that's the case- how big is it now?" The dhampir questioned.

"As of last night- nearly eight feet tall on its hind legs, not including the antlers." Trevor explained, arms crossed with a smug look. "It'll be a piece of cake."    
"Let's hope that's the case, we'll be returning at night then?" Alucard asked the pair, who nodded in reply. 

"Yep- let's get what we can and return to the castle, and prepare for the job." Trevor hummed.   
  


The moon was at its peak when they would venture back. Not to the hamlet, but 15 minutes east of said hamlet to a small farm. The wind howled that night, making the endless fields of wheat golden oceans. Trevor was the first to approach the wooden home, giving a few heavy knocks before standing back.

"Let me do the talkin- and uh Alucard." He added on as he looked at him. "Try to- not feel like a vampire." He spoke dismissively, to which Alucard gave him a flabbergasted look.

"How the _ fuck  _ do you expect me to do that?" He hissed, but there was no further time to discuss the matter as the front door creaked open ever so slightly. There was intense fear in his eyes

"You- you're here to deal with the beast?" The Farmer asked with a slight quiver.    
"Yep, we need to know anything you can tell us about it. Such as where it's been seen last perhaps?" Trevor asked, he knew he had to be careful, it seems the mere subject left this man shaking in his boots. The farmer would reply.   
"yes yes. Of course. I will be quick- we do not have much time until it strikes again. The beast- I last saw it head into the forest to the north. It took my prized horse Betsy between it's jaws." He spoke grimly, shaking his head. "My poor, poor Betsy. Please- you must kill it. I fear what it will do once I run out of livestock. You'll be paid handsomely as well."

"Don't worry your weary head. We'll deal with it. '' Trevor spoke with a nod, and the door would shut with a click. He turned to Alucard and Sypha. "Let's head to the north side of the farm then, and go from there." Trevor spoke, already leading the way.    
  
T hey would be met with a pig pen next to a field of tall grass, with the first just a tad further past it. The moon shone bright that night, giving the world around them a gentle blue hue.

"The wind will keep our scent behind us- good." Trevor spoke aloud, hands on his hips for a moment as he examined the area. 

"There's a dip in the grass here." Alucard spoke aloud, crouching down as his hand gently touched the crushed plants. "There's a strong scent of blood. Horse blood. So the farmer isn't lying." He concluded as he stood, looking to the forest again with a hum."I'm going to investigate further- see if I can drive it out into the field."

"We can attack it then. It's dangerous to fight a Wendigo in tight spaces." Trevor would agree. "Me and Sypha will sit in wait. If you scream like a little bitch- we'll charge in to help." He said with a smirk, and Alucard just shook his head. 

"You won't be hearing me scream like a little bitch. If anything it'll be a scream of victory." He spoke quite smugly with a cross of his arms, blond locks caught in the wind.

"Let's hope so." Sypha would say with a chuckle, watching alucard shift into a small bat and flutter off towards the forest. "...has he always been able to do that?" She'd ask Belmont, who was watching the bat as well.

"....I think so?"   


* * *

Alucard entered the massive cluster of trees, swiftly zigzagging through them as he watched the forest floor for signs of moment, specifically of the supernatural kind. Trevor of course was dead set on it being a Wendigo from what the villagers described- but at the same time, fear made most senses unreliable. There were many different kinds of demon Alucard could pull from his head with similar attributes. He shifted back to his human form, crouched down on a branch, listening close to every sound of the forest.    
He could feel the presence of all life. The flutter of a birds wing, gentle buzz of a firefly, the racing heart of rabbits nestled in their burrows. He could hear, he could feel all of it as he closed his eyes to focus in. Where was that damn monster? He opened his eyes suddenly at the sound of heavy claws running on the forest floor, sharp to turn and shift into bat form to follow the sound to its location a few hundred meters away. It didn't take long for him to see the beast- and oh. 

It had gotten MUCH bigger since the night before. 

It was monstrous in stature, billowing through at a seemingly unstoppable force, tearing up trees that caught in it's horns and uprooting them. It was a Wendigo alright. A creature with the upper body of a man, and lower half and head of a deer, it's whole frame wretched, skin clinging to bone. Their hunger was never ending, and could become unstoppable if not killed early on- only to grow and grow with each corpse it shoves down it's greedy gullet.    
Alucard would soar in, giving only a split second change to shift, claws drawn and fangs out. He went to pierce his blade into it's skull. But- he missed.With a sudden flash, the wendigo suddenly slumped in its wake, Alucard soaring by and into the underbrush as it's massive body tumbled and went limp. The dhampir slowly sat up, disoriented and confused. He looked up and to his shock- the beast had been beheaded, body shrinking in size- back into the man it once was. Something- no. 

Someone else had managed a fatal killing blow before he even had the chance to get close. Slowly he pulled himself up, and he saw the one who had done the deed. The first thing that stood out to Alucard was the other's massive hat, brim shading his body from the moonlight, with unruly curls down his shoulders and back. They slowly crouched down, their large hands grabbing a hold of the wendigo's antlers to pull its head off the ground. They seemed to merely ignore the other's presence. 

Alucard knew this was a vampire, their aura was intense, suffocating with power and mystery. But wait, could this really be a vampire? He could sense their heartbeat. Alucard was unsure whether they were friend or foe, and he went to speak- but he instead turned at the sound of Trevor and Sypha yelling out in worry for the other.

The two had seen the trees shake and quiver, and felt they should rush in to aid the other. Alucard looked back to where he had seen the figure, but they had seemingly vanished. Leaving no trace they were every there, leaving the head of the night creature slumped in the leaves. 

"Alucard- '' Trevor went to speak, but instead he saw the dead wendigo at the dhampir ’s feet. “-shit.” I guess we shouldn't have worried." Trevor spoke with a surprised look, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Seems you’ve slain the bastard already- great." Trevor hummed, not exactly complaining about the lack of action on his part, his body was still quite sore in some areas, and would need more time to heal.

"I’m surprised you ever doubted him, he  _ is _ the son of Dracula-" Sypha pants. "Let's get this back to the farmer." She added on with a smile, only then noticing the utterly dazed look of the blonde dhampir .    
"Alucard? You look like you've seen a ghost." She spoke with a bit of a frown, to which he gave a small blink. In a way it felt like he really did see a ghost. The way the other vanished like that- it wasn't a power he personally had ever witnessed before- and especially not a power he would believe a  _ dhampir _ could accomplish. If anything, it made him wonder if maybe he was stronger than he thought he was.    
Alucard finally looked back to Sypha and went to open his mouth, but he closed it, looking further into the depths of the forest.

"...it's nothing. I guess I didn't expect such an easy victory." He shrugged a little as he turned back, watching Trevor heave up the head, keeping a firm hold on it's antlers. 

"If you're done being dumbfounded- let's get this back and get our reward." He said as he turned to make his way back, a grin on his face. "We're gonna party hard tonight- eating well and dancing the night away- maybe we’ll even sing a few tunes drunkenly around a fire." He would laugh, Alucard giving a faint nod in response.

"Right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is NSFW in the second half (Drunken shenanigans are intense this time through)


	3. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many drinks are consumed and someone gets boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDITED: OCTOBER 17th, 2020)
> 
> A smut scene is been added near the end of the chapter.

Upon receiving quite the handsome reward (though it was suspicious how a farmer had that kind of money) the three would return to Adrian's castle in the thick Romanian woods. The kitchen table was covered in an assortment of different treats- both food and drink alike. Sypha and Trevor were already teaming together to come up with new concoctions to down while Alucard had ventured off to find some instruments.

"You know." Sypha would begin, swirling the glass in her hands.

"Alucard- he seems off since we got back. What do you think he saw in the woods?" She spoke more or less aloud, not expecting Trevor to answer as he tried to find the biggest glass Alucard owned.

"The monster's testicles maybe." He snickered, to which Sypha would scoff.

"I'm being serious Belmont-" she huffed as she watched him, tempted to send a small gust his way to ruin his balance. Though- Sypha didn't like the idea of the consequences too much. Wasn't drunk enough to accept them."He saw something out there- something  _ we _ didn't see. He hasn't stopped thinking about it- you can see it in his eyes."

"You sure stare into other people's eyes huh?" Trevor murmurs out as he pulls out a large glass, stopping for a moment at the sight of a large rat in said glass. It's eyes were...unnaturally large. Trevor shrugged, and dumped the vermin into the floor, to which it scurried off- but to where? Who knows."I think he's fine: whatever it was- obviously it wasn't  _ that _ big of a deal. He would have said something, I think."

"Wow are you always this thick-headed? You know he's- broody. " she said with a general motion of her hands. "And please don't tell me you're gonna use that glass, Trevor.”

"I'm washin' it out- it's fine." Trevor insisted, wiping the inside clean with his shirt.

"God- you are something else Belmont".

"Why thank you." He smiled softly, and began to pour himself quite the hefty glass. Just then, Alucard would return with a few funny little instruments in tow.

"I managed to find a citole- a flute or sorts- and a lute." He would explain as he carefully placed them upon his kitchen counters.

"I can play a lute- though I will admit it's been quite a while since I've touched one." Sypha would admit as she shuffled on over to peer at the instruments, which of course were in impeccable condition.

"I know how to play all three, though I too have not touched an instrument in some time."

"Gettin' the band together are we?" Trevor hummed as he would saunter over, grabbing a hold of the little flute in his large, calloused hands.

"You break it and I break your neck." Alucard spoke with a bit of a glare.

"Sheesh- I ain't careless- Mr.moody." Trevor spoke as he intentionally flipped it into the air, quick to catch it and leaving Alucard glaring holes into him. Oh, how he loved to tease the dhampir to no end. 

"I don't even know how to play this weird little thing." Trevor would admit as he handed it over, but it was practically snatched from his hold."So- we gonna play some tunes and drink?"

"That's the plan, yes- but God knows what will happen once we are so intoxicated we can't stand on our own feet." Alucard would chuckle.

"Now you're speaking my language, vampire." Trevor would reply with his own snicker, wrapping his arms around both of their necks.

"Now then, let's get hammered, shall we?"   


* * *

Their night of enjoyment started with general talk, everyone increasingly taking in more and more alcohol, sipping their glasses becoming second nature. By the time the sun had begun to set, the trio was tipsy, and close to flat out drunk. They were becoming giddy, more open.

"-and then." Alucard would continue as he held his hand up to the ceiling, currently laying back comfortably on an elegant sofa. "I swear I'd never seen such a fat fucking squirrel. Like- it was huge." He breathed with an almost amazed look, Sypha and Trevor letting out a series of giggles.

"Oh my god- as big as the moon?" He'd ask with a bright grin, leaning forward to grab some food.

"Even bigger." Alucard would giggle. "Oh- thinking about it may bring tears to my eyes. "

"I'd cry too if I saw that." Sypha would slur, accidentally dropping a piece of cheese down her robes, which she would begin to rummage for. "We should start some music- bet it'll sound even better now that we ain't sober." She would grin upon finding her cheese, popping it into her mouth.

"You sayin I can't play? I'm heartbroken-"

"I meant Trevor." Sypha would grin, and Trevor looked over from where he sat.

"You tellin' me you want my meaty claws all over Alucard's precious instruments? He'd kill me.'

"Oh on the contrary, sober me would kill you. But this me....nah." He would hum, leaning his head back as he poured the last drops of wine into his open mouth.

"Come ooon- come on come on! Play us a song!" Sypha would cheer as she fell back into the other arm chair, a series of giggles escaping her. "Play for us, Belmont!"

"No way- someone who actually knows how to play should be doin' it."

"Play, I _ know _ ya wanna." She cooed at with a playful eyebrow wiggle, making Belmont shake his head and cover his mouth to chuckle a tad.

"Seems she really wants you to play, huh? I guess you must." Alucard would pipe up with a casual shrug, moving to pour yet another glass of wine.

"Ugh, fine." Trevor grumbled as he went over to the instruments, hesitant to pick one. The flute? No way- much too fragile for drunken hands. He had never touched an instrument in his life, as not only were they rare and quite expensive, he was never taught when he did have a family. Feeling the eyes of Alucard and Sypha behind him, he let out a sigh as he picked up the lute. This shouldn't be too hard, right? 

Trevor awkwardly stood in front of the two, adjusting the Lute in his clumsy grip. He attempted to play, more or less plucking strings randomly. He even gave a bit of a jig as he sang utter nonsense, sending the two before him into intense giggle fits at the sheer absurdity of it all. Trevor couldn't last long, he too now letting out roaring laughter. 

"God I look like a fuckin' idiot." He spoke with a shake of his head.

"But you can sing if you tried- I think." Sypha snorts. "That was quite the song Belmont."

"Why thank you." He'd smile in reply with a bow. "I'll be here all night."

"indeed you will- but let me show you how a  _ real _ musician plays." Alucard piped up as he jumped to his feet, losing his balance for just a small second. Seemed out of the three, the dhampir was surprisingly the weakest at holding their liquor. Alucard would snatch the Lute from Trevor's hands and begin to play. His notes were off here and there, but once he began to really focus on it- Alucard played quite a lovely little tune. Sypha was quick to get up, grabbing ahold of Trevor's hands.

"Dance with me, Belmont." She breathed with a bright shimmer in her eyes. Trevor didn't even get the chance to decline, being whisked away by her hold as she would spin and laugh. The Belmont stumbled a tad before grabbing ahold of her other hand, the two now attempting a more proper dance as Alucard continued to play, now watching them both with a look of warmth.

The pair would go about the room as they danced, laughing the night away. They paid no mind to anything except each other. Right now, it was just Sypha, and Trevor.....for about three minutes.

The three had paid such little attention that Alucard hadn't realized the pair was twirling his way until they crashed right into him, sending all three of them to the floor. Alucard froze as the Lute skidded across the polished floors.

"Oh- uh- hi there." Trevor slurred as he looked up, both he and Sypha had landed right on top of Alucard.

"Hello, Belmont. Would you mind? I like breathing." The dhampir would grunt.

"Do vampires even need to breathe?" Trevor smirked, and he faked a stretch. "Damn- but I'm so comfy here." he would snicker as he was pushed off by the flustered Alucard.

"Oh- I am too. So comfy." Sypha would laugh as she drunkenly latched onto Alucard's chest, making him hiss almost as he tried to pry the giggling drunk off of his chest. Though Trevor was the opposite of help, instead rolling on over to squeeze the dhampir under his body.

"You fucking- bastards-" Alucard wheezed.

"Are we really? Can't you just use that super strength of yours? Flick us away like flies?" Trevor hummed with such a shit eating grin on his face. Alucard looked away from both of them, a light blush on his cheeks.    
Trevor seemed to have no intention of moving- with the alcohol in Alucard's system transforming his arms into limp noodles. Trevor seemed to simply stare at the other, which paralyzed Alucard- caught in his gaze.

"...Can I help you?" Alucard would mumble, his tongue felt like sandpaper as his mouth suddenly went dry upon Trevor hoisting himself up to straddle him. Trevor moved in to seal the gap between their mouths, eyes closing as he pressed into it. Alucard stiffened at first, trying to tilt his head a little upon feeling the other's hand gently slide into the locks on the back of his head. Alucard kept his lips firmly closed and puckered as Trevor's would softly press into them. They would part after a moment, and Trevor let out a deep chuckle.

"Have you never kissed someone before?" he hummed as he looked into the other's flustered eyes. Alucard quickly averted his gaze as his face would settle into a pout."Hey- it's okay if you haven't." Trevor would murmur to him as he gently cupped his face to pull him back in. "This just means I got to be the first, eh?" 

Alucard's heart was pounding, hands going cold as a warmth pooled in his stomach.

"So- are you going to fuck while I just lay here?" Sypha would blurt out and the blonde felt his soul leave his body. Ah yes, Sypha was still here. 

"Does this mean you'll join?" Trevor would ask casually as Alucard's eyes would frantically look between them. 

"Hm...nah. I'd rather watch if that's okay with you- no offence Alucard but I only want to be railed by Trevor. I feel your peck would be awfully cold."

"None taken." He mumbled out as he looked at her. Normally, such a filthy act was out of the question- but the Alcohol was the one making the decisions for himself as of an hour ago. 

"hm...I fuck the vampire while Sypha watches...you okay with that, Alucard?" Trevor would ask as he turned to look at him, still straddling the other's paler frame. Even when drunk he still somewhat cared for his well being? Alucard was touched, really.

"I.." Alucard trailed off. He was trying to think, but all there was in that mind of his was a dense fog. The dhampir swallowed thickly, nodding in reply instead. Trevor would give him an assuring smile, and the gap would close between them once more. Alucard was encouraged to try and kiss back this time, eyes fluttering closed as he attempted to copy what the other did. They would take it slow as Trevor gently kissed him, their mouths parting for small moments before he would move back in again. The blonde let his arms slowly move to grab a hold of Trevor's hair, which flowed effortlessly between his fingers like fine silk. Alucard was left at Trevor's mercy as minuscule sounds would escape from the back of his throat, his back arching as Trevor rested upon him, his hand sliding to firmly grab a hold of his side, just above the hip bone. 

Suddenly, Trevor began to try using tongue, pressing it against Alucard's lips when they would kiss again. Alucard would oblige quickly and open his mouth a little- another sound escaping him as the Belmont's tongue would thrust in and lightly graze his bottom teeth. His lips were feeling damp, and Alucard's growing arousal was leaving his pants awfully tight as he made out with the other. 

Sypha was quite enjoying the show before her- it was interesting in an odd way. Seeing men in such a sensual way was almost unheard of...and, seeing the vampire hunter truly dominate the vampire was  _ quite _ a steamy fantasy she would never tell another soul- she had dignity. But alcohol stripped people down to their rawest, most emotional form. Seeing Alucard let down his guard, to be weak, letting himself be exposed in his fragile form with little to no sexual experience, it was a tender moment, even with Sypha as an onlooker to the events. 

Trevor had begun to thrust his tongue into the other's mouth as things would begin to heat up, pressing his thigh between the dhampir 's legs which made the other let out a full moan this time. The arousal was quite obvious between them both, sporting quite the tent in their pants. Before they would go much further, Trevor pulled back, looking down at the other. Alucard was panting lightly, his ears and cheeks a deep pink with his hair gently splayed out. Sweat was making his skin slightly glisten, with his lips a deeper shade than before with saliva spread over them. Alucard remained wordless as he looked to the hunter eagerly.

"Let's move to a bed-" Trevor would declare as he suddenly dipped his arms under his body and hoisted him up- making him gasp as he clung to the other. 

"Heh- ain't he a quiet little thing now." Sypha would hum as she too would get up and follow- she was getting quite hot and bothered herself as she watched the two play out a scene straight out of an erotica novel.

"I haven't done- anything like this before." Alucard would admit as he hid his face almost shamefully as Trevor carried him down the hall towards the dhampir’s own bedroom. It was late, and a gentle blue spilled into the room from the large glass windows. Trevor was rushing a little now, placing him down and giving him little time to react as Trevor suddenly kissed him again and pulled him close to his body. Alucard was more eager the second time around, letting his arms wrap around Trevor's neck, who turned them both so the vampire sat in his lap. Their arousal pressed firmly together as Trevor encouraged the other to begin rocking his hips, guiding the other with his sturdy hands. They would stop kissing for now, Trevor biting his bottom lip as Alucard's soft moans were finally coming through. His voice was delicate, sweet.

"Aghn- T-Trevor." Alucard choked as he rocked his hips, his blonde hair splaying down and resting on his chest as their foreheads would touch. The Belmont eagerly moved to de-robe the other, and Alucard would sit back to pull off his shirt and let it fall onto the bed, His pale skin glowed in the moonlight- without imperfection and muscle sculpted by the gods. Trevor silently admired the look of the other, the way Alucard looked at him from under those delicate, golden lashes. The Belmont began to rummage in the side table for some sort of lubricant, Alucard taking the motion as a hint to fully de-robe. Shifting his body weight off of trevor- he was able to slip off his pants with ease and let his aching cock free from it's cloth prison. 

"Aha- found somethin’." Trevor grumbled as he pulled forth a small glass bottle of what looked to be an unscented oil. "Knew you'd have somethin’ in here for when ya wank off, horny vampire." Trevor would snicker as Alucard crossed his arms from where he sat on the other's hips.

"You speak to me as if you do not do the same nightly- even while in the company of others. Oh yes Belmont,  _ I have caught you _ ." 

"Guess I ain't as slick as I thought- but you're a creep for not sayin' nothin'." Trevor insisted as he generously coated his pointer and index finger.

"Now bend forward- gotta make sure you can take me." He gestured as he pulled the vampire closer with his free hand. In the moment they had totally forgotten about Sypha, who had passed out drunk a couple of minutes prior, leaning back in the armchair she had initially pulled up to get front seats to the show. 

Alucard nestled his head against Trevor's neck, gently clutching his white tunic as he could feel the other's oily finger gently prod the ring of muscle of his bottom. Alucard tensed a little, the feeling was unusual but not unwelcome. He had attempted to finger himself before- but it became too bothersome with those claws of his that grew in faster than he could cut them, the nails of Trevor's hand were cut short and flush to the skin, which made the experience much less painful. Slowly, Trevor's index finger slid into him, which made the blond shiver and arch his back a little. He kept the motions slow, slowly coaxing the dhampir to loosen up. Alucard let out small, pleasured pants at the sensation, jerking upon Trevor grazing his prostate, which sent pleasure tingling down his cock.

"Fuck-" Alucard hissed a little, which got Trevor to smirk as he grazed the spot yet again. The muscle had begun to loosen considerably with the gentle pleasure consuming Alucard, and Trevor would slowly wriggle in the second. It didn't take long for the repetitive motions to milk gorgeous sounds from the Vampire's throat as he nestled against his hot neck and moved his hips in tangent with his thrusts. It was quite the turn on to hear the filthy sounds Trevor could coax from him by massaging his sensitive prostate. 

"Think you're ready for me?" Trevor would breathe into the blonde's ear, getting an eager nodding in reply. "Come on, I want you to say it." Trevor groaned with a particularly sudden thrust to get Alucard to choke on his words.

"Fuck- y-yes- please- don't make me beg, Belmont." Alucard hissed into his neck, nuzzling into the warmth of his tanned skin, feeling his pulse through his dainty lips. The hunter seemed satisfied in his answer, pulling back his fingers and began to unbuckle his pants awkwardly. Thankfully, neither of them were so drunk they couldn't stand, but it was enough to make them much more bold- and likely not be able to remember the events of this night. 

Trevor wasn't done teasing the Vampire yet, pulling out his throbbing dick and letting it lay flush against his own stomach. Alucard couldn't help a slight stare- it was much bigger than he had expected to say the least.

"You want it?" Trevor asked as he got comfortable, letting his hands rest behind his head with intense eyes that stared into the other's soul.

"Then suck it." 

Alucard looked at first Trevor, then to his cock, the tip a deep pink with veins pulsing around the sides of aroused flesh. He seemed to hesitate- he had never done this before- and the thought of his fangs piercing his dear friend's cock did not sound pleasant. 

"Come on- I trust ya, even if we are drunk." Trevor attempted to assure, but that didn't exactly help. Alucard moved slowly to firmly grasp the other's cock into his hands, almost gasping at how warm it was. Alucard of course had a naturally cooler body temperature, so the feeling of these freezing appendages wrapping around Trevor's girth made a shiver go through his body as he wanted to naturally recoil. Slowly, Alucard began to pump him- this shouldn't be too difficult- it was like when he would wank off himself, right? Slowly he would move his hands, watching Trevor's face closely to make sure he was doing this right, watching every time he would groan or his breath would hitch. 

"That's good.." Trevor would pant a little, moving to pull himself out of his tunic. His own body was built like Alucard, but sported more hair and fat pockets, it was quite the attractive sight with his sun kissed skin finishing the portrait. 

Alucard continued his soft motions with his hands, and gave an experimental lick to the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum. Trevor seemed to really like that, and he would give another lick. Slowly he let his mouth envelop the entire tip, his tongue swirling a little as he continued to stroke. Alucard was being overly cautious about his teeth, not daring to take in more of him until Trevor gently encouraged the action by grabbing a hold of his long hair, pushing him down gently. Alucard moved to rest his hands on Trevor's hips, and took his shaft about halfway into his mouth.

"Fuck, there you go..a little more and you'll get me." Trevor huffed, his tone husky and dripping with lust. Trevor eagerly watched the delicate dhampir sucking on his cock, gently bobbing his head with the rhythm Trevor guided with a firm hold on his long, blonde hair. Alucard kept his eyes on Trevor as he moved, daring to try and take him fully. Alucard was forced to pull back with a cough, saliva and pre-cum stringing from Trevor's cock to the other's mouth. Trevor didn't even give the other a moment to fully recover as he pulled Alucard up and smashed their mouths together. Alucard melted into the rushed, eager kisses as Trevor hoisted him closer by the hips, lining himself up to his slightly gaping hole. Slowly he would push the other onto him, Alucard throwing his head back as he moaned out softly, his hands gripping firmly into his shoulders as he was fully placed upon the Belmont's cock. 

"You alright? Feel good?" Trevor moaned against his lips as he gently held him by the hips. Alucard would nod a little, shifting his weight to try and adjust to his size.

"It's good… just-  _ big _ ." Alucard breathed as he laid against him, feeling Trevor's girth throbbing for release. They both were too eager to wait, and Alucard began to move, rolling his hips up against him, with Trevor slowly pushing up in sync with the blonde's motions. The oil made each motion smooth and pleasurable, for them both- with Alucard the more vocal of them both. Trevor continued to try and shift to hit the other's prostate, suddenly moving to flip them both so Alucard would lay beneath him and Trevor could have more control. Alucard wrapped his arms and legs around the other's muscular frame as Trevor would rock into him, his cock pleasantly filling him to the brim. The bed began to creak and groan as Trevor only got rougher- Alucard throwing his head back to cry out as Trevor finally located his sweet spot yet again. Trevor would rock roughly into Alucard, pleasure quickly building as the sound of wet skin making harsh contact mingled with Alucard's precious moans. 

"Trevor- Trevor-" Alucard choked as he was bred, the other's cock slamming his prostate and bringing him closer to pure bliss. "Trevor- f-fuck- harder Trevor-" the blonde would plead as his legs quivered, sweat beading on their skin. The hunter was quick to oblige to his commands and he gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles went white.

"Ah fuck- I'm gonna come-" Trevor choked, his muscles in his thighs beginning to burn and shake from his near constant thrusting into the other to fulfill his primal urges. Alucard did not once have to touch himself as he suddenly cried out, his legs clamping around him as he climaxed, his nails digging into his back as Alucard cried for the other. That's all it took for Trevor to reach his own, pinning him roughly as he came, spilling his seed into his body- breeding him with a final rough thrust before choking out as Alucard latched to him. Their bodies became one as Alucard felt the slow spreading warmth within him, going limp and letting his head roll back with fluttery eyes. Trevor gave a few more final thrusts, semen spilling and sticking to their skin. Trevor would barely manage to pull out before slumping onto the bed, a great peace washing over them both.

Both Alucard, and Trevor passed out soon after.

* * *

The sunlight was shining in directly upon his pale face, making Alucard let out a small sound of annoyance as he rolled over. A dull ache travelled through his skull, making him further grimace. Ah, too much alcohol. Upon sitting up he was taking in his surroundings. He was in a bed, thin satin sheets draped over his form from the hips down- wind blew through and made the drapes dance. He quickly came to the realization he was nude, and he sharply turned to see if another lay with him. The bedside was empty, and he let out a small sigh of relief- though said relief was only temporary upon feeling a dull ache in his lower abdomen and behind. He took his time waking up, slipping on a white tunic as he looked outside the castle window, it seemed to be almost noon.

"We almost packed?" The scholar would hum from where she was looking over the items now in their wooden carriage.

"I think so...I thought we were staying longer- your wounds."

"You aren't looking any better- and I feel this- urge. Like something bad is going to happen somewhere.." he explained, but Trevor wasn't seeming to like that answer.

"What about Alucard? He's still asleep- we haven't even said goodbye to him yet. This doesn't really feel like something you'd do, Sypha." Trevor further expressed, to which the scholar simply shrugged it off. The fact they had initially both woken up aside, Alucard also nude made them remember what had happened that night. Maybe Sypha wanted to pretend it never happened- she did not seem interested in Alucard romantically, nor was Trevor. He never really looked at the other that way.

"It'll be fine, look- Alucard has come out to send us off." She would gesture.

"Leaving so soon?" Alucard inquired."What has you so eager to leave? You've barely let your wounds close on your shoulder, Sypha."

"Scholars don't do well staying put for long-" She would reply as she crawled into the back of the carriage further, and Trevor could only give an awkward shrug of reply to Alucard. Seems Belmont wasn't too sure what was up with her either.

"We got everything! I think we're ready to go-" Sypha would hum with a smile as she sat on the front of the carriage, and Trevor would look back at Alucard for a moment.

"We'll make sure to visit." He spoke with a small smile, and Alucard dared to give a playful hit to his chest.

"You better. I want to hear of the legendary tales of the Belmont and Scholar." Alucard would hum, watching Trevor make his way around and grabbing a hold of the horses reins. Alucard was going to ask about what had happened the night before, but if he couldn't remember how the hell would Trevor and Sypha?

Trevor would turn once again to give a wave, and he would let out a chuckle upon seeing the dhampir give him the finger with an equally amused grin. The horses would begin a slow gallop, and Alucard would watch the carriage as it would go off, going over the hill and being engulfed by the trees. Alucard's smile would drop, and he would sigh as he stretched a little, turning to go back to his fathers...

No, his home. But now, it was much too empty for his liking- especially with questions that left his heart heavy.


	4. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About six months have passed since Trevor and Sypha left.
> 
> Sad half-vampire meets a sadder half-vampire.

How long would it be until he would see his beloved Belmont and Scholar? Alucard had never done well alone, he didn't like it, but it was easy to avoid. There was always some sort of herb his mother would need him to go fetch, a corpse to be delivered to the forge master, wood to collect, food to cook or pastries to bake. There was so much that needed to be done that it was overwhelming. The entire castle was in utter ruins, there was so much- too much for one mortal to clean in their lifetime. Alucard started strongly in the beginning, managing to clean up the front entrance, and built an entire lift to reach the Belmont Archives.

But after those two accomplishments, the dhampir became lost. With such little visible progress after hours of labour left many attempted restoration projects unfinished, or abandoned for the time being. It was hard to clean, to pick up books and dust off shelves when there were so many memories and dead air. The lack of company had left him disturbed, and lonely. The lack of any interaction with others left him longing for it- but he didn't dare approach the locals of any nearby hamlet. He may have saved them- and likely all of Europe, but he was a vampire and vampires were feared. The most he could manage for company was a distant deer or bird, watching from afar that would never come close. 

* * *

I t was the late afternoon, the sun was at its warmest and Alucard bathed in it constantly as he went about forest trails, crouching from time to time to pluck herbs, or a few mushrooms from a crumbling log to add to his dinner. The forest was quiet that day, no wind to disturb it nor birds to sing to their heart's content. It was odd to say the least- and it kept Alucard tense...but almost excited. 

Alucard craved violence- the action- the thrill of diving in for that deadly blow of his blade to take his enemy's head clear off. Alucard was gentle at heart- but he missed the hunting of evil with Trevor and Sypha...there were _ a lot _ of things he missed. For a moment he stilled, eyes closed as he focused in on what little sounds he could hear. The gentle scurry of a squirrel on a tree, rustling into its nest to add to its store....a frog hopping about and landing in a puddle with a 'splash'....

The light breathing of another, it sounded almost like it was in his ear- pained and shallow.

Alucard whipped around with a sharp glare, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just the endless horizon of trees. He turned again to look all the way around...nothing. Alucard felt unease building in his chest- a gentle squeeze to his heart. The dhampir attempted to shake away the feeling of unease and continue his herb harvesting, moving to carefully step over another large dead log. He indirectly stepped on something, making him recoil as whatever it was let out an irritable hiss. Much to his surprise he caught sight of a large brimmed hat of a black leather, which leaned against the side of the log. Gentle curls flowed like water from underneath...what the hell? 

"So, that's where I heard the breathing from..." Alucard whispered to himself as he went around the log, slowly approaching the hat. Grabbing a stick, he gently lifted the brim of the hat. Upon a second hiss, he jolted back with a sigh. He caught a glimpse of white skin and glowing eyes. A vampire- there's no doubt. But upon putting the pieces together- he concluded he wouldn't be harmed. It was broad daylight- and plucking the hat away would leave their exposed head to crumble to ash. This still left Alucard with a lot of questions. Again he would carefully lift the brim of the hat, this time with his hand,sure to be careful and not cause an early death to the other. Alucard had questions for the odd vampire first. Upon finally being able to peer at the other, he was met with a defensive hiss. Alucard couldn't help a little snicker.

"I do not plan to kill you, yet." Alucard murmurs, going silent for a moment as he takes in the others' features. They were without a word- beautiful. The vampire had a sharp jaw line with high cheekbones, extremely androgynous overall with hints of masculinity. Their eyes were sharp, downturned with prominent lashes, and their face was framed by raven black hair, gently curled closer to the ends. Their eyes were a violet grey, staring into the dhampir’s very soul, but it was obvious the other was pained and exhausted, buried neck deep in the soil. Alucard found himself lost for words for a moment, having to clear his throat before he would continue. 

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded. "What are your intentions, good or bad?" 

"Depends on who you're asking." The Vampire would reply, his voice almost a low growl. 

"Cocky are you? For the situation you're in?" Alucard would scoff, getting him a sharp glare in return, which quickly faded.

"Sunlight will not kill me, I am no vampire." 

"Then what the actual hell are you doing buried in the dirt?" Alucard could help but ask with an amused look as he flicked the hat right off his head. The vampire gave Alucard quite the glare.

"You are awfully bold.." The Vampire replied, giving a small wince as he seemed to sink back a tad into the cold earth. "...Sun Sickness." The buried vampire breathed out. Alucard stared at him for a few moments.

"So, you mean heat stroke?" 

"It's different-" The vampire went to reply but he further winced in pain, he seemed to be quite ill, his skin looked damn and his vampiric skin was flush. Alucard pondered for a moment- and decided he would aid the other.

"...I can take you to my abode, give you a bed, and give you a place to rest. I know I cannot trust you- but I am not easy to kill."

"I have no reason to trust you either." The other would reply calmly.

"So, I guess it's a truce." Alucard would grunt as he stood up, moving over to begin pushing away dirt. "I'm sure there were easier ways to get out of the sun-" Alucard murmurs, startled when the stranger suddenly shifted and slowly sat up. The dirt crumbled to reveal a full body suit (possibly leather?) with several different charms, and a brilliant blue necklace against his broad chest, he also bore a scarf....no wonder he got sun sickness. Wandering about in all black in the peak of European summer would roast most humans in mere minutes. 

The Vampire slowly turned to look at Alucard, his hair bore a brilliant shine, even after being buried in dirt.

"...You're not from around here, are you?" Alucard inquired, but instead of a reply- the other collapsed. The blonde was quick to grab a hold of him. "Good Lord, you're burning up." The dhampir would sigh with a shake of his head, and he would then begin the slow journey back to his castle.

* * *

Who even was this man? His attire was incredibly foreign, nothing Alucard had even seen before- not even in his father's collection of worldly oddities. He was able to come to the conclusion that the other was a dhampir, just like himself. But in comparison, the stranger seemed to inherit more vampiric traits. Alucard was never able to catch his name either in the couple of days he tended to the other. 

To be more exact- there was never the time to. with the dark haired dhampir spending most hours asleep, or incoherent. Alucard checked upon him quite frequently, using a damp cloth to keep the other’s fever down with a collection of herbs to _ really _ make sure he would be alright. It was difficult to bear witness too as the other dhampir would breathe heavily, his skin damp with sweat as his chest would rise and fall. The dhampir would finch upon his touch as Alucard would gently dab at his forehead.    
"Severe heat stroke alright." Alucard would sigh to himself, now moving to try and get him to eat. He held out a small, fluffy dinner bun he had stuffed with a natural fever reducer."Come on- you must eat this if you wish to improve." He frowned upon the vampire clenching his mouth shut.

Alucard had done some research- and it seemed sun sickness was in fact-  _ very _ real and much different from regular heatstroke. It was a condition that only affected dhampirs- an episode of sudden intense weakness to a sun like a regular vampire- only less likely to kill. Now that Alucard had actually read about it- he realized the very entry himself his mother wrote- seemed he suffered from it once when he was too young to remember. Alucard would dare to try and pry the others mouth agape, catching sight of his deadly fangs...or therefore lack of. They appeared to him as slightly oversized canines- yet his more vampiric side was very prominent in the purple hue of his gums and tongue. 

Alucard would then stuff the small bun into his mouth, hoping he would chew and swallow on his own. But his patient was showing to be terribly stubborn as he tried to spit it out. Alucard moved to try and force him to take the medicine- but he was thrown back with a heavy hit to his chest. He hit the wall and slid down with a wheeze- the wind had been knocked out of him, making him clutch at his throat as he coughed.   
He looked up sharply to the other in both awe and fear as the vampire slowly spat the now gummed up ball of dough into his hand, and tossed it onto the floor.    
"No medicine for you then." Alucard would grumble, taking a moment to regain his breath as the vampire would slowly lay back down, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. Alucard learned it was best to not force anything upon the other- even if it was in their best interest. 

Alucard would return to the room a day or so later with a gentle knock, pushing the wooden door open with his foot. He slowly approached the other with a small tray of food. The progress was slow- but the stranger was slowly recovering. Alucard quietly set a tray of food before him, stepping back as his guest would slowly sit up on his own. Alucard had also helped him change into a simple nightgown- the other seemed to only have a single outfit...quite repulsive and unsanitary. The bedridden dhampir gave a small nod of thanks as he would tear the bread in half with his claws, dipping it into the tomato soup.    
Usually, Alucard would leave the other until he finished. But this time, he decided to pull up a small chair to sit next to the other’s bedside.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked softly, "Now that you seem to be functioning- you owe me some answers." He explained, and the other obliged, taking a large bite out of the soaked bread. 

"Ask away."

"What is your name? I would like to know you by something rather than 'mysterious vampire in my castle'' he explained, and it didn't get him more than a flat stare. 

"...D." 

"D..? Just the letter D?" Alucard would ask, and D would nod slowly. It seemed he had only coughed up an Alias- but Alucard would take it. D had no reason to give his full name, nor speak the truth of his background and motivations. 

"And yours?" D would breathe out between another mouthful- seems he was hungry. 

"You may call me Alucard. Alucard Tepes." Alucard would reply politely as D seemed to already be finished with his meal much to Alucard's surprise. D had only eaten one other time since he had been under the other's delicate care, and even when he did eat, it was very little. Since he didn't dare try to help him improve with blood- food would have to do.

D would look the other in the eyes, his own reaching into Alucard's very soul.

"You are a dhampir?" He asked dryly.

"I am, as are you, yes?" Alucard inquired, getting a nod as his answer. 

"I have never met another dhampir." D would admit, he seemed to be studying the others features. Unlike himself, Alucard had more color to his fair complexion, and rounder ears- but they both shared fangs (with Alucard’s being the more prominent of the two), and an otherworldly hue to their eyes. 

"Neither have I- you may be the only other in existence for all I know." Alucard would admit, there seemed to be a shimmering light in his eyes: could it be excitement? This gave both of them an opportunity to learn more about their kind, to see the differences that came with being half humans and half vampire- a cross being an immortal creature and a mere mortal soul. 

But D had other plans.

"I will be out of your hair soon enough." D would say aloud, bringing Alucard back to the present.

"Ah- I do not mind your presence, it gets lonely here If I am honest." Alucard would say with a casual shrug. "Besides- you don't plan to leave without repaying my kindness, do you?" He would then ask. 

Usually, Alucard would act out of the kindness of his heart, but his itch for social interaction left him wanting D to stay- especially now that he seemed well enough to speak- just for a few more days.

D would raise an eyebrow at the other, but he wasn't surprised by his request, you have to give as much as you take.

"What do you wish for me to do?" He asked dully.

"I need to decide on that still- do you have any exceptional skills?" Alucard would then prod. 

"I'm a vampire hunter if that answers your question." D would then reply. Ah. A vampire hunter- how ironic and coincidental. 

"So you're skilled with a blade...there may be something you'll be able to do to repay me then, but not for a few more days- best you are back to peak performance." He declared, arousing D's interest. Just what did Alucard have in mind then? Alucard stood to take the tray. 

"Rest up, I will return in a few hours." Alucard would hum. "If you feel up to it, there is a bath just down the hall, third door to the left, it bears a crest with two cherubs." He would then elaborate before going towards the bedroom door, gently opening such with the heel of his foot. D silently watched the blonde go.

For a small moment, it seemed as if D was going to say something, but Alucard was already gone. The man was going to ask where he kept his towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a gap between chapters- due the current ongoing pandemic things have been stressful to say the least. My health has been absolutely all over the place while I attempt to keep up in college. But- I am glad to inform my health has gotten better- and I will have more time to continue writing again. See you all next chapter!


	5. The Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit needs to be fixed and Alucard is too lazy to go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (November 16th, 2020)
> 
> Chapter has been edited to acknowledge Alucard's new scars from the end of season three. Totally forgot to mention them- as they are a teeny bit important : )

D stood before the massive bathroom doors with his clothing bundled under his arm, looking up at the intricate fine details with a gentle awe. The castles in Wallicha were very different from his home country...yet also very similar. The castles back home didn't have the same posh air to them, they were more dilapidated and futuristic. D pushed the doors open, and stepped into the room. Before him was a granite floor, windows tall and foggy in appearance. Four pillars were at each corner- sticking out from the walls by about six feet. There was also a lever, and some shelving against one of the walls, filled with unlabeled bottles of what he assumed to be soaps upon the intense floral aroma that hit his nostrils. It didn't take him long to realize what he needed to do- and upon pulling the lever..the bottom floor formed into a bathtub. A slight lip would rise up as the rest would sink in to create a bath about waist deep for a dhampir of his height. Then slowly a single nozzle of glistening copper would rise up, and turn inwards. But water didn't immediately begin to run, and D was left puzzled. 

There were no other levers that he could see about the room. 

Placing his clothing along one of the empty shelves, he would begin to investigate to find a way to fill the bath. 

Meanwhile, Alucard had gone into the overgrown castle gardens in an attempt to tame it. Carrying a wicker basket of garden tools as he looked upon the many weed infested beds, he would crouch down, and begin to pull weeds. He had a new confidence in his castle restoration project, which would likely not last. This garden alone would take him months of non stop work- not including the fact he would be forced to stop when the winter months would come. Either way- Alucard would work while he could, tugging at plants and tossing them onto a thin sheet he could use to drag them off the property. Though after a half hour or so- he began to have issues.

"Dragon Snaps-" He would hiss upon quick recoil. The nasty little weed had bit down upon his gloved hands, going through the glove and sinking into flesh. He frowned upon peeling away the glove- but the wound had already begun to heal. He scowled at the cluster of Dragon Snaps as they would recoil and their flower heads would give a hiss. 

"Whether you like it or not- you have to go-" He muttered- using his vampire reflexes to pull the whole cluster with ease. The flowers would give a furious cry as they were tossed onto the cobblestone floor. To ease their suffering, Alucard stepped upon their fragile heads. He grimaced as he twisted his heel- not realizing he had alerted the mother plant which was hidden from view by an absolutely massive raspberry bush. Upon looking back to the garden bed- he jumped at a heavy blaze coming his way from the singular massive Dragon Snap. The flower let out a snarl as it readied for another fiery blow.   
Alucard held out his hand to summon his blade. He jumped again to avoid its blaze- moving to strike with his sword now in hand, only to be smacked by prickly vines and fall into the scum infested fountain. Alucard sat up with a sputtering cough, wiping the grime off his face as he crawled out of the waters. He hissed at the Dragon Snap as he would yet again charge and finally gave a fatal blow to it's stem. It's milky blood would splatter and stain his blade as it would crumple over, crying out with flames billowing from its mouth. Alucard held up his blade, and gave a final swing to fully decapitate the Dragon Snap. 

"Damn weeds.." He sighs, yet again wiping at his face. He felt absolutely disgusting- covered in grime and now this sticky- pungent smelling blood. Seems he too would need a bath. Alucard tried to wring his clothing and hair as much as he could before re-entering the castle. He would begin his way to the bath- the same one currently occupied by his house guest- as it was the closest nearby (of the several in this castle- and these were exclusively for bathing- the sheer number of toilets was almost triple).

Alucard would approach with a frown at seeing the gentle steam flow across the polished floor from under the massive set of doors. Seems the bathroom was in use. He would lean back against the door and wait- surely D wouldn't be too long, and the walk would leave him already dry before he even reached one of the other bathrooms. Little did Alucard know of the chaos within- poor D had managed to turn on the bath- yes. But, he couldn't figure out how to stop it. 

The bath was getting dangerously close to the lip line as D stressfully tried to press down again on the bath head- which made the water run in the first place. The room filled with a soapy aroma and bubbles as he continued to fiddle with the running tap quite worriedly at that. Alucard didn't suspect anything was wrong in the bath until he noticed the slow trickle of water from under the door. Alucard would knock loudly. 

"D? Is everything alright in there?" The blonde would call out, moving to carefully open the door. The overflowing bath made Alucard jump to the others aid- quick to grab the head of the tap. He turned it so it faced outwards from the tub, and the water would cease flowing. 

"I should have shown you how to use the bath prior-" Alucard sighs as he looks over to the other, who sunk into the bath with guilt oozing from his pores. "Ah- do not fret- the room is entirely waterproof...but I can't say the same for the hallway." Alucard would sigh as he looked to the copious amounts of water flowing down into the hallway. 

"I will help clean..." D would reply from the waters, eyeing the others soaked and mucked frame. "You should bathe." He would speak out, slowly standing back up to do the same. Alucard kept his eyes elsewhere. 

"I'll just wait my turn-" He insisted, and D didn't bat an eye. 

"You might as well since you're here. We're both men." He spoke casually, moving to grab a loofah that rested on the thick lip of the massive tub.

"Well, I guess you're right." Alucard would agree- he quite wanted to peel the freezing clothes off of his skin. Alucard would move to the opposite end of the tub and undress, eager to slip into the wonderful soapy warmth. It was sheer bliss to wipe the scum away and let the floral aroma envelope his body. He gently scrubbed at the skin of his shoulders, arms and legs, keeping his eyes averted from the others body. D did the same, but both dhampirs had seen quite a few naked bodies in their lifetime. It wasn't something that had them bashful- but they didn't want to be caught staring either.D hunched over slightly as he wrung out his dark locks, turning to face the other for a moment. 

"....what happened?" He then asked, referring to the fact he came into the room absolutely drenched in pond scum. Alucard had a slight warmth of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"Ah, yes. I fell into the uh- Garden fountain." He explained with a sigh. "I was pulling out weeds and fought a DragonSnap if you're curious." Alucard added on as he began to lather a thick soap into his blond hair. D gave no visible reaction, but there was an amused glint in his eyes. 

"It is nice to know you prevailed." He practically whispered. D's voice was always calm, collected, and quiet. Alucard was glad he had his heightened senses- otherwise he would never be able to hear the other when he spoke. Silence would continue then after, with D stepping out of the waters and wrapping a towel tight around his hips. He then reached for his clothing, but hesitated to put it on.He hadn't washed it yet- and it would make his bath pointless if he slipped back into the dirt and grime he washed off. 

"I have a wash bin for your clothing you may use- if you would like." Alucard murmured as he too would get out, combining his hair of its knots with his fingers. 

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

D would clean, and dry his clothes- slipping back into his single suit of choice (And Alucard had realized it was not in fact leather, but an odd stretchy cloth- something he had never seen before) and placed that sun hat upon his head. Alucard too changed his clothes- and D had expressed he was now well enough to repay him. Alucard took the next step- leading him deep within the castle towards a set of stone doors which lead into the castle catacombs. 

"The place has been utterly overrun with monsters- much too many, too violent for any individual to take on alone. I could simply leave them, yes. But the catacombs are my only way to reach the castle heart. It needs to be repaired or I will have a never ending slew of demons lurking about my home." He explained with a serious expression. Most of the monsters his father used were made by the castle forge masters, but there was one other place a demon from hell could be summoned- from the heart.The heart allowed for Dracula to summon great beasts and demons in times of dire need- and what allowed for the castle to teleport. If it was broken- a god of hell could crawl it's way through into the living world- and it was frankly the last thing he needed.

To top it all off,Alucard had never entered the catacombs, nor knew what the castle heart looked like- making it too difficult for the dhampir to dive in on his own. Alucard looked over to D, who gave a solemn nod after processing the information. 

"I assure you, I can go alone." He would then say aloud as he moved towards the catacomb doors. Alucard went with. 

"Which I am sure you can do- but I am coming with. Frankly, I am using this opportunity to more thoroughly discover the further depths of the cave system- I may have lived here all my life- but I'm afraid I have never gone farther than these doors." Alucard would admit as he watched D push open the massive doors. D looked back to give a nod before going forth. The both of them had night vision, yet Alucard still summoned forth a small ball of light. The blonde had all the time in the world- so he was practicing a few spells here and there. D seemed to automatically take lead, his strides wide and graceful. The two dhampir would begin to make their way about the winding caves, with a ceiling that arched nearly forty feet above them, water dripping down into the rocky floors below. The air was stale and cold- mixing with the scent of moulds and earth. It was quite unusual to think that when the castle teleported about it brought this vast cave system with it. It didn't take long for them to come across their first monsters- lesser demons lurking behind stone and eyeing them with a show of their fangs and wings stretching out to appear larger. This would be an interesting chance to see the others fighting skills. There was a lot Alucard had yet to learn of the mysterious dhampir , watching as he pulled the massive blade from his back sheath.

"Careful, D. These may not be like the demons back home." A third, much older voice croaked out- but where the hell did it come from? D clenched his hands firmly around the blade hilt as he would suddenly charge towards the demons with lighting speed. Alucard didn't even have to move. With a blink of an eye- the demons were sliced as if they were made of soft butter. D's blade splattered in crimson, Alucard stared in total awe, totally forgetting the question he was going to ask about the unusual third voice. 

"Your reflexes may be even faster than my own." He had to admit as D would step over the corpse chunks to continue further. D only gave a small nod to let him know he acknowledged his compliment as they would then reach a fork in the catacombs. One end seemed to continue the same- an endless wonky path of stone and flat earth. While to the left- it seemed the ceiling was supported by wooden beams- giving it more of the appearance of a mineshaft. Both tunnels gave off an eerie aura- with monsters of all sorts lurking beyond the shadows.

Left...or right?


	6. Monster Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight monster women attempt to seduce two vampires. It goes poorly.

"Let's go left." D would speak back to Alucard- who in the end had the power to make the final decision. With Alucard not knowing where either path went, he nodded in approval. The pair would go to the left, with cave walls slowly shifting into cobbled stone and support beams of thick aspen. Upon turning a sharp corner they were met with roots, digging into the walls and floor in their search for water and soil. Alucard was cautious to step over the roots as D went ahead and simply stepped upon the roots with little care.

"Be careful of the roots- I am unaware of what kind of plant these lead to." Alucard would murmur to D as they ventured further, roots thickening up and covering more of the walls and floor. Eventually the hall was made of root itself, and Alucard knew they would be approaching the owner of these plant roots. They would come to a stop. The hallway was beginning to widen into a room- but a massive plant bud. It's petals were tightly wound, the tips a deep vermilion which slowly faded to a mossy green. It appeared something was stirring within. 

"A mandrake." Alucard concluded with a frown as he moved for his blade. Mandrakes were the product of a rose bush- watered in the blood and semen of men who died a terrible death. This section of the hall must be below one of the forge-master chambers- which contained gutters for blood to flow into rather than have it pool on the floor.  
"D, have you ever fought one of these before?" Alucard would ask the other. 

"I have not." D would admit as he too went for the massive blade on his back as the bud would rustle. Upon splitting open they were met with the sight of a beautiful woman, topless and letting out a little yawn. Alucard was quick to dash in for an attack- and he was met with furious vines that would shoot out to grab a hold of him. He sliced through them with ease and D would dash ahead to send a fatal blow to the woman. Alas, Alucard didn't get the chance to warn d as the bud would snap shut, with the mandrake quick to move and grab a hold of D. 

"Oh, how I crave flesh." The mandrake moaned and tried to pull D into a rushed kiss in an attempt to seduce the dhampir. The space was too small for him to manage to use his blade to kill her as he struggled to back away from the groping mistress. 

Alucard meanwhile was being bombarded by sharp vines that forced their way through heavy stone to attack. Alucard needed to give a fatal blow to the mandrake within without hitting D. (He would likely survive the blow, but D wouldn't be too happy about being skewered.) 

Alucard used his incredible speed to seemingly vanish, then appear close to the bud, taking a risky shot and piercing his blade through the tightly woven petals.The blade just barely nicked the mandrake who furiously cried out and still continued her desperate advances on the Black-haired dhampir. 

D managed to wriggle back and securely wrap his claws around the woman's dainty throat, squeezing the life out of her. she cried out as her hands clawed at his deathly grip, and Alucard would see the bud stiffen and vines thrash from the outside. The Mandrake was now without attack, and the blonde would step back as the bud would go limp. D crawled out the top, Alucard quick to then move to the other dhampir 's side, but D managed just fine by himself. He didn't look injured, just dishevelled. That was only one of the two obstacles on their path to the castle heart.

Alucard couldn't help a slightly amused snort at the state of D's poor hair: tangled and dripping with some sort of sap. This made the dhampir huff and fix his hat, only making Alucard snicker more.

"Sorry, I can't help it- I didn't expect to see you so- mangled."

"By one of your castle creatures." D would huff as he continued to take his lead.

"You say it like it's my fault." Alucard couldn't help but comment with a final amused sigh before they would continue forth in silence.   
  


* * *

The long hallway merged into the castle's aqueduct system, with endless rows of pillars which sunk into the deep blue depths of the waters. Alucard was unsure whether they were closer to their desired destination- or the total opposite. D seemed to not be bothered and simply continued forward, his final destination being the wooden door on the other side of the aqueducts. To reach it, they simply had to walk across a low stone bridge about one hundred meters in length. Simply crossing what looked to be a very sturdy bridge should be an easy feat- but Alucard couldn’t help but be unsettled as he looked into the seemingly bottomless pool. 

Alucard may be the son of Dracula, but he was a terrible swimmer. 

“You coming?” D would ask, he was already half way across. 

“Oh- yes, yes. Sorry-” Alucard would nod, and be quick to catch up. He looked behind himself at the sound of the water, assuming maybe it was likely droplets from the ceiling- the room was incredibly humid, with water condensing on the dhampir ’s skin and absorbing quickly into their hair. Alucard took the initiative to go ahead- the water in the air made his lungs feel heavy, an unpleasant feeling all around.

“Awe, don’t go!” A woman’s voice would call out from the waters, D and Alucard would turn sharply to catch the sight of a siren, smiling at them both as she leaned against the bridge bottom. She made sure her breasts were quite present as she batted her eyelashes at them.   
“Please? It’s been so long since I have been in the presence of a real man~” She would purr out as a few more sirens would come to the surface

“Sirens-” Alucard breathed out to D. “Be careful- they are masters of seduction.” 

This strange series of magical women really made Alucard wonder what his Father was thinking when planting defences to protect the castle’s heart.

“Oh! It’s master Alucard- my my have you grown!” One of the other sirens piped up excitedly as she swam closer. “You’ve grown to be oh so handsome.”

“I’m surprised you recognized me, I have never been to these depths of the catacombs.”

“Not that you remember.” She would giggle. D’s patience was growing thin, and he pointed his blade at the group of sea creatures. The middle siren, a brunette, seemed quite offended by his gesture.

“Do not try your dirty tricks on us.” D would command, and the women laughed. Two more would swim up, curious at the commotion above. One of them would eagerly try to grab at Alucard’s ankle, forcing him to try and back up. The bridge was only double his shoulder length in width. 

“Please master Alucard- we’ll treat you and your friend wonderfully-” A blonde siren would plead. It was a dangerous game they were playing- the mere softness of a siren’s voice is all it can take to be seduced. 

“We’re not interested-” Alucard insisted, quick to keep walking towards the other end of the bridge with D. The sirens were growing more bold, with one daring to pull herself onto the bridge and look up at them pleadingly. She propped her arms under her soft breasts to puff them out as she eagerly wiggled her beautifully scaled tail. Their tails seemed to shimmer with every colour of the rainbow. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a small taste? You can’t even fathom what I can do to your body-” She panted. Alucard looked away with a red tinge flowing over his cheeks and ears. D on the other hand- was entirely unphased as he let his blade down on the wondrous beauty before him.

“D!” Was all Alucard managed to hiss out as her head would flop across the bridge and her body would trash. The rest of the sirens were outraged, and angrily trying to grab at their feet and maul them as they propelled their bodies from the water. Alucard would jump up and shift into a bat- frantically attempting to get to the door on the other side as D was left to fend for himself. The cloaked dhampir would slash with grace at each woman who attempted to throw themselves at him as he ran across the bridge. Alucard was almost to the other side when a siren would jump out and grab a hold of him, pulling him under with a splash. 

Alucard shifted back to his human form, blindly pulling on her long locks to prevent her from sinking her teeth into his body. Her claws dug into his flesh, drawing blood as he attempted to headbutt her. She only grew more furious as she again tried to bite into him- but this time Alucard tried to bite back. 

His vampiric fangs would sink into her shoulder as he clamped down hard enough to break bone. The siren’s shrill cries alerted the other as she attempted to flee, making Alucard let go as he tried to swim to the surface. Sadly, Alucard did not inherit a vampire’s ability to go without oxygen- making him begin to panic as his lungs burned for air. He clawed to reach the surface- forcing his eyes open as he swam- legs kicking frantically.

D himself had quickly dove into the freezing waters, grabbing a hold of Alucard firmly by the chest- and brought them both to the surface. There was no time for celebration as the sirens did not plan to back down, threatening to pull them back down as D rushed to get back to the bridge as Alucard sputtered and coughed.

“Use my blade-” D hissed before he was suddenly yanked under again- Alucard taking the blade from his hold and slashing below. Amazingly- the blade moved as if there was no water to slow it down. It was a good blade that had never failed D, who managed to come back up thanks to Alucard’s efforts. They would make it back to the bridge, D quick to push Alucard up first before attempting to heave himself up as well. But D wasn’t as lucky- Alucard had barely managed to grab onto his wrists before he was totally pulled back into the water. Thankfully Alucard’s superhuman strength gave him the upper hand, and hoisted D up with ease, allowing D to turn and kick the sea creature off of his right leg.

The sirens seemed to finally back off, and the two would catch their breath. Alucard coughed as he rolled onto his back.

“Ah- god.” Alucard would groan a little as D slowly sat up, wringing out his hair with a visible frown. The stench of Siren blood was potent in the air. Like a thick blob of seaweed, Alucard laid limp across the bridge. 

“You- you shouldn’t have attacked.” Alucard breathed out, which got him a scowl.

“Why? They’re monsters.”

“They’re _my_ monsters-” Alucard insisted. “They were one of the few I didn’t want to be eradicated- they served as castle defences- and we would have gotten past with ease if we had moved quicker.” 

“They attacked us, so I attacked back.” D simply shrugged as he took his cape and wrung it dry. 

“Still- ugh. Nevermind-” Alucard scoffed as he sat up, pulling his hair back before turning to look to the other. “..Thanks for saving me, D.” Alucard would murmur as he stood up. D looked at him for a moment, his expression unreadable.

“...Your welcome.” D would reply, and he pulled his cloak back on- though the wet cloth on his skin was almost unbearable. “Let’s continue, I feel a strong energy..we must be close to the castle heart.”

“Agreed, I feel it’s a little too late to turn back- though it makes me hope the next enemy in our path is a flame elemental.” Alucard would joke, which simply got him a stare from the other.

“Alright, don’t laugh. I thought it was quite funny.” Alucard would scoff a little as he went ahead.  
His sassy attitude did get D to smile a little- a smile Alucard would never see.

The pair would make their ways up to the door, and enter yet another hall. This hallway was at least different- it sported cobblestone walls and a crimson red carpet with intricate designs sewn in gold threat. It was much less humid, and warm, actually.

“I sense the energy you speak of. Yes, yes we must be close-” Alucard breathed out as he quickened the pace. Alucard wanted to get this the hell over with so he could change and snuggle into his soft, warm nightgown and call it a day. They turned a corner and before them was a pair of massive wooden doors, with a seal in the center. There was several small cave like holes on the upper walls .

“Seems you were right.” Alucard hummed as he stepped forth and moved to place his hand upon it. “I need to break the seal, watch my back in case something decides to creep up on us-” Alucard would speak out as he gently let his hand hover over the runes in the wood, with D at his back with his sword drawn. The dark haired dhampir could see several red eyes., hidden in the darkness of their holes as Alucard began to carve into the wood to change the runes.  
  
“I’m afraid some already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The catcacombs sequence is almost over- I hope I'm not drawing this out too much. I felt it would be a good way to help establish D more- as he is obviously much less known than Alucard is- skills and all.
> 
> I'll see you all next update!


	7. Catacomb Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More monster fightin. End of the action and the beginning of angst.

Small feral demons had begun to invade the area as Alucard quickly worked away at the massive seal upon the castle heart doors- and D must protect him at all costs. The creatures that began their slow stalk were the size of a large cat- hairless and staring with large, yellow eyes. Their wings were no longer capable of flight, wretched and curled up against their backs, with their general appearance reminding one of a very, very sick rodent. D had very little issues fending off the several Rat Demons, but Alucard seemed to be in a little trouble. The seal upon the door was a powerful one, and one he had never seen before either. With his claw-like nail, he had begun to change the runes in an attempt to break them. He could feel an intense pressure push back against him as he forced his hand to come closer- having to use one to steady the other.

Alucard was beginning to feel a slight need to rush upon looking behind him for a moment to see D fighting off what looked to be at least fifty of the rat-like creatures. He turned back to focus on the rune- but he felt a sudden sharp pain in his ankle

“Fuck!” He hissed as the feral rodent clamped into his flesh. Alucard couldn't afford to keep his attention off of the door rune now that he had started the process- as doing so would end with it blowing up in his face (literally). So the blonde was left to try and shake the damn annoyance off his leg as he tried to focus on the seal.    
D didn’t leave Alucard to suffer long as he cut it’s head off swiftly with that absurdly long blade- leaving a heavy groove in the floor and upon the wood of the door mere centimetres from Alucard’s face.

“Watch your damn blade!” Alucard snapped back with a huff- the sheer confidence D seemed to have in his calculated swings made Alucard wonder if D was compensating for something...not now- the door, focus on the door, Alucard. Demons continued to swarm in nearly infinite numbers from their burrows, scuttling over the bodies of their brethren with feral war cries filling the hall. D grabbed a hold of his blade with both hands as he widened his stance, swinging with momentum so great the metal of the blade appeared the warp like rubber- and that’s because it  _ actually was warping. _

Infinite blade. A move which allowed for D to extend the length of his weapon to be as long as he could ever desire. It allowed for him to cleanly slice through every rodent that attempted to attack- turning them into twitching piles of bloody mince meat. D continued his silent onslaught on the hoard of demonic rodents- but things went up a notch when the creatures began to swarm together into a fleshy mass, fusing together to make a beast nearly fifteen feet in height. It cried out in fury as it turned to swat at them both with it’s girthy tail. D’s blade stopped it dead in its tracks- wedging between the bone as D’s feet planted into the stone as his muscle quivered. He fought to keep his ground as he pushed back, the feral monster furiously attempting to pull it’s tail free. It’s flesh began to tear in it’s force and there was a sickening pop- it’s tail severing at the joint which D’s blade had wedged in. It did not matter how many times his blade would cleanly cut through- it would remend unless totally severed. The tail crumbled back into the tiny demonic rodents which rushed to reconnect with the host body. All D could do for now was keep the beast away from Alucard.

Alucard was almost done- beginning to carve into the final rune to break the seal. He gripped his own forearm with great force, claws digging into the coat as he carved with agonizingly slow speed. The pressure which would have set a mortal man flying was making it incredibly difficult to keep his footing and not outright fall flat on his back. With the last of his strength wavering as his muscles screamed- he cut the seal and there was a massive gust of wind.

“It’s open! Hurry!” Alucard hissed as he looked back to see D had been overpowered by the ever growing monster- quick to soar in to aid him. His sword familiar slipped out of his sheath and gave a deadly blow right through the demon- allowing for Alucard to plunge his arm directly through the Rodent- and pull D free. The two did not bother fighting much longer, running through the ajar doors and slamming them shut behind them, with D managing to keep it closed with Alucard at his side. Together they kept it sealed until the rodent demon hoard would finally lose interest and slither back into the putrid hole it came from. They both slid down the door, taking a moment to recollect. They still had a ways to go- but not much farther. There was a red hue radiating from the archway at the end of a several hundred meter long hall- there was no other light- but that did not matter to a pair of dhampir.

Slowly, Alucard pulled himself to his feet yet again. D copied him, and they would begin a slow stride down the low ceiling hallway. 

The room they would enter was massive, the cave walls carved into a dome which went high beyond their range of view.

They would enter what looked to be a massive circular clearing- it was filled with water, left undisturbed by any living creature in many years. Floating, stood a massive octagonal prism, carved in a language unknown to the living world. The prism is centred within the room- and a thin stone walkway went up to it- allowing one to be close enough to touch it. Alucard furrowed his brow upon seeing the cracks that spread along it’s surface in a spider-web manner. There was no way for him to know how deep they went- as about an inch past the surface, the crystal glass-like material fades to an opaque coloured hue

" I believe this is repairable.” Alucard spoke aloud as his fingers followed the jagged roads. His voice echoed through the chamber, even at his current hush tone. “But I hope I have brought everything I need for this. Obviously..” Alucard began as he stuck his hand into an inner coat pocket. “I had no way to know of the damage.

“I assume the red colour isn’t a good sign.” D could only reply, this strange structure was entirely unknown to him.

“I’m afraid not- I believe my father spoke of it being yellow?” Alucard spoke with a slightly scrunched face as he tried to recall the faint memory. “Do keep watch, please. The energy that radiates from the heart is sure to bring in some spawn once I begin tinkering it- may even summon something.” Alucard would admit as he finally pulled out a small glass bottle. D gave a small frown in reply, turning to face the chamber entrance with his sword drawn as Alucard carefully shook the jar’s contents into his palm. It was a fine, black powder that glistened in the red light- obsidian, ground into a powder with a stone pestle. The blond held his palm against one of the cracks, murmuring in old tongue as his hand would slowly slide across the smooth surface. It seemed to be working, as the cracks he trailed over were sealed. Now the question was:Did he bring enough obsidian?

The prism was about eight feet tall, and twenty five feet in circumference. It also levitates about three feet off of the ground- meaning it would be quite awkward to deal with any cracks he was unable to reach higher up. Maybe...

Alucard brought both hands up and onto the Octagon, and came to the wonderful realization it was easy to turn. But- shifting the castle’s heart caused a gentle rumble as it’s glow would intensify. D turned sharply at seeing a split with blinding light on one of the sides of the Prism. A dangerous figure of nearly ten feet would crawl out of the portal- horns spiralling from it’s wolf-like skull. It was some sort of knight from hell- covered from the neck down in armour of black steel, wielding a blade and shield in each hand.

Alucard had confidence in D- but it was stressful as all hell to keep his back turned to the beast. D was nimble- but the platform gave him no choice but to go forward. The dhampir slid down between its legs as the knight swung their blade down.The hunger would kick his legs up, and launch the beast into the waters. D was quick to jump back to his feet, looking to where the bubbles rise to the surface in satisfaction. But, the BoneKnight slowly sat back up, giving a jittery snarl as it stood back up, murky water pouring from between the plates of armour and bone. The waters only went up to it’s waist. Shit. 

It swung it’s blade down on the bridge- D blocking it’s swing with sparks of metal as he buckled down to a crouch, hands quivering at the sheer pressure and force. The BoneKnight slashed to the left - D’s blade being thrown from his hands. He was then met with it’s massive shield- throwing him off the platform into the water. Alucard looked back for a moment with a stressed hiss- another monster was wriggling out of the Prism- and he had no choice but to abandon his post and fight. He didn’t have a lot of time either- as the cracks would slowly begin to reappear. Sadly, you cannot abandon a spell halfway through and expect it to stay as you left it. Alucard didn’t give the second creature a chance to fight, beheading the snake-like monster as it slithered from the portal and fell back into the waters. He would then have to deal with the bone knight that had now turned his attention to the blond with full intention to kill. 

“D! Come on- get your ass up-” garbled the hunter’s hand, taking control of said hand and grabbing at D’s throat- giving an irritated shake. D had been temporarily knocked unconscious by the heavy hit. Though he wasn’t out long. The water rushing into his lungs got him to abruptly come up with a sputtering, hacking string of coughs- hitting his own chest as he puked up the stagnant water. “There ya go- get up! Your friend there isn’t doin’ too good-” The hand spoke out, which made D revert his attention to Alucard- who was dealing with the bone knight.

Mauvering sharply and giving heavy blows as he whizzed past- with the demon swinging madly in response. A few flying creatures were coming forth from the prism- was it defending itself, or were they just extremely unlucky? D charged back in immediately- focusing on the flying monsters- killing them with ease with his mere claws alone. He didn’t have the time to rummage for his blade in the murky waters. It seemed this knight was going to be a pain in their asses.

“Alucard! The crystal!” D yelled to him- and Alucard stepped back from the fight to rush back before all of his hard work would mean nothing. He had to seal every crevice and branch of a single crack for the spell to be complete- so he at least didn’t have to do the entire thing in one go. But he wanted to. Alucard  _ really  _ didn’t want to return to this place- it was a drawl of annoyances and inconveniences- something worse than near death experiences in his opinion.

D kept the bone knight dancing, giving heavy slashes and small hops over and under the beast on the narrow walkway to keep it irritable and focused on him. It seemed when his claws hit bone- it caused pieces to chip off, falling into the waters and lost to its host. It didn’t have any organs nor visible weak spots- maybe if he got the head.

D jumped vertically, his hand quick to grab a hold of a smaller blade in his arsenal belt- whipping it out and down at the demon. The blade pierced it’s skull cleanly- the hilt the only thing preventing it from going through the skull and hitting the waters. The BoneKnight crumbled as the invisible bindings gave away, becoming a mere pile of bone and armour. Things went silent, and Alucard visibly loosened with relief at hearing it’s massive body fall apart. He had managed to repair two of the three cracks, and he poured the last of the powdered obsidian into his pale palm

“Let us hope that is the last of the unwanted guests.” he would speak with a tiny grin, and D gave a squint to the back of his head.

“Don’t Jinx it bub.” D’s parasitic hand would scoff, making D clench his hand as Alucard would look back

“Did you say something?” The Blond perplexed, and D shook his head. He would explain later.

The fight isn't over. Sadly, Alucard totally jinxed it and one final portal burst forth on the prism. D then remembered- fuck- his sword. The room was massive- god knows where the sword now laid. D rushed to the bone pile and pulled his dagger- turning again to face the portal. He was on edge, nothing had come forth yet.

He blinked, and a spear pierced through his abdomen. What? How? D staggered, the pain taking a second to register as he looked down at the massive weapon lodged through his body. His hands shook and vision quickly blurring as he placed his hands upon it. He went to look up but he was already blacking out- seeing a massive, skeletal like hand gripping the edge of the portal to slowly begin to pull itself through. D was left totally unconscious from the intensity of the trauma and pain that soared through him from the entry point. Alucard couldn’t pull away from the Prism- he was so close to completion. A foot stomped down onto the platform- and Alucard began to mutter as fast as he could- hands quivering as he tried to finish the spell as quickly as possible without fucking it up. His heart was racing, and he could not dare look back to see just what had even begun to make its way into their world. 

“testimonium sigillum vulnere- reficere posse potentiam-”   
The skeletal creature’s weapon tip landed on the ground- scraping as it moved to try and turn around.

“ab hoc superficies sine imperfectione- testimonium sigillum vulnere- reficere posse potentiam-”   
Alucard could see the skeletal fingers move to curl around his skull.

“ab hoc superficies sine imperfectione!” He cried out- and the crystal was sealed. There was a sudden pulse with a shift in color- Alucard having to bring up his arms to protect his sight as the creature behind him recoiled with a cry. The portal sealed, and the monsters (and corpses) faded. Alucard for a second simply stilled, breathing hard as his heart felt as if it were to lurch from his throat onto the floor. Alucard sat back, pulling his hair from his face and turning. D laid still on the floor, skewered like a pig.

“Shit-” He hissed as he scrambled back to his feet and ran to his side. Vampires and dhampir alike had regenerative abilities- but there was only so much a body could take. Alucard put his hands on the weapon, and pulled it from his body with a heavy grunt of effort. Blood spilled and filled the air- strong enough to make one gag. But to Alucard’s relief, the wound would oh so slowly begin to close. Organs regenerating, bone fusing together as muscle would slowly creep over them. A good sign- but it was much slower than it should be- which was no surprise. Without feeding- one’s vampiric powers weakened. Alucard could not do much more for the other, so he waddled back into the waters to find his blade upon noticing it was not within its sheath, nor anywhere on the narrow platform.

The blade hilt thankfully managed a strong glisten from the now cyan glow of the Octagonal Prism, and he pulled it from the waters. To his total shock- the blade was  _ quite _ heavy in his hold, needing both hands to pull it back to the stone walkway. Pulling D up to lean against him (now that his organs wouldn’t spill from him) and his blade in the other hand. Alucard slowly began the long walk back, doing his best to not just straight up drag D across the floor. He was soaked, his skin itched from the cold, wet fabric. His muscles quivered and ached, his hair matted and tangled. The both of them suffer in soaked outfits.

Thank fuck- there was no other creatures to attack them on their way back, and the remaining sirens of the aqueduct stayed clear of their path. They would reach the castle and Alucard did not bother with the doors, he wanted to tend to the other and  _ finally  _ derobe. D was taken back to his bed before he finally slipped away and changed, tying his hair back before returning to his side. Alucard brought forth a contained orb of fire to trail over his body to dry the fabric hand mere inches from his body. He at least did not seem pained in his sleep- he seemed at peace if you could ignore the hole in his flesh- organs visible but healing and held back by connective tissues and fat.   
  
D would be in a four-day coma as his wounds would heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I manage to chapter eleven I will have successfully beaten my record of the longest fic i've written before loosing all hope and vanishing into the void (Sorry Silent Love. Maybe i'll finish you one day) 
> 
> I'm glad to see people are liking this story thus far- I was worried the throw in of such an unknown character would leave people intimidated. Next chapter is gonna look more into Depth into the Mysterious D and the angst of poor Alucard not wanting to loose his new friend :(


	8. Spectral Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D goes to depart- but Alucard has one last task for him.

This was starting to become  _ too _ familiar.    
  
Alucard yet again found himself tending to the other dhampir - but, at least, the second time through he didn’t need to stay glued to his bed. Alucard would only do small check-ins throughout the day, with the last before he would sleep for the night. Dawn of the fourth day was upon him, it was misting that morning, leaving the light filtered with any means of guessing the time long gone. He sat up and a long stretch, yawning as tears glistened in his eyes. He slipped out of the sheets with the usual elegance he bore, and got ready for the day. He had no reason to rush- nothing was exactly planned. While D rested, he went about whatever he felt needed to be done that day. 

Dressed, and cleaned up, he went to check up on D after collecting his ingredients for that morning’s breakfast. He was still very mysterious to Alucard- who still wondered how the hell D ended up on the castle grounds with nothing but the clothes he wore and items stored in his leather pouch. Around the corner he went, opening the bedroom door and peering in. Alucard gasped upon seeing the room vacant. He knew D would eventually be back up on his feet eventually- but he didn’t expect it to be so sudden considering the night prior, D did not give more than mumbles in response to any questions thrown his way by the other- and the fact he had been totally bed-bound as well.

Not a single item of the other remained- had he really packed up and been on his way already?   
The dhampir rushed to find the other- a big part of him didn’t want the Hunter to leave. Being left yet again with no one to speak to or interact was a maddening thought he did not want to repeat. He skidded around the corner and towards the castle entrance- his only means of departure. Luckily, the blond had arrived just in time- with D about to grab a hold of the door handles when the other would speak out and get his attention.

“Leaving so soon?” Alucard asked- hiding the fact he was in fact a bit out of breath _.  _

“I have healed.” D explained as he faced him, that massive hat of his shrouding his face from view. “And so, it is time I depart. You have done your part, and I have done mine- and so I plan to leave as soon as I can. I have repaid your kindness, so there is no more for me to do here.” he further explained as he turned again to go for the door, making Alucard’s heart drop.

“Wait-” The blonde would say a tad too quickly. “Before you depart- I have one more request for you-please.” 

“I do not do charity work.” D would reply- ouch, cold.

“Then I shall pay you handsomely-you need a horse, right? You do not seem to be of this area- your current currency will be useless here.” Alucard expressed, which D mulled over for a moment. Alucard  _ was  _ right, the coins he carried in his satchel could be worth no more than dirt to the people of this land.

“...what do you wish of me, and how much do you plan to pay me?” D asked as he turned to face him, his emotions remained unknown to the blonde. But now Alucard needed to come up with something for him to do- shit. Alucard did not have long to think about it-what had been an annoyance? What monster would have remained after the repair of the castle heart?

“A spectral angel.” Alucard explained. “In the upper levels of the castle- I have not been able to deal with it myself with that damn bow it wields-” ALucard lied. In reality- he had simply let the thing be, though it always startled him when he had gone about the land of his castle...only to nearly be struck by a massive arrow from one of the windows of the utmost levels. It was a very hostile creature, and seemed to strike out at anything it saw which moved. Damn, maybe  _ that’s  _ how D ended up the way he was when he found him _. _

Seems Alucard was right, as D’s eyes gave a glisten of red at the word ‘bow’...seems he had a score to settle, which in turn made him agree to take on the creature without even hearing of the pay.

“You said the upper levels of the castle, yes? How far? Do you have an exact location?”

“I am afraid not- it tends to stay right out of my field of vision, it is unknown to me how far it wanders from where I manage small glimpses of it. But it should not be hard to find- as you probably can guess- it is  _ quite  _ a large, otherworldly Entity.” Alucard expressed, and that was all D needed.

“I will depart right now to deal with it.” D expressed, but Alucard stood in front of him before he could go.

“I didn’t even tell you how to get there- relax. Have you ever eaten since you have awakened?” Alucard asked. “Because I know you did not wake up during your four day slumber for a snack.” he expressed with an amused glint in his eyes, which only got D to huff. “Hey- I do want this Angel to be dealt with- but it is not a life or death situation. Come. Have breakfast with me at least.” Alucard expressed.

“...You’ll pay me for that as well?” D dared to ask, and he couldn't help a mirthful glint in his eyes at the offense the other dhampir took at those words.

“Aren’t you a cheeky bastard- just come and eat some damn eggs with me.” Alucard huffed as he turned sharp on his heel, gesturing for the other to follow him. D for a moment did not move.

“Go ahead, D. I can feel it-you’re fuckin starvin’.” His parasite expressed with an amused snicker. “Accept the breakfast- he’s just being a good host.”

“Are you coming?” Alucard asked as he turned around, he was nearly back to the stairs when he had finally noticed the other was not following. D gave no verbal reply, picking up the pace to be close behind him.

* * *

D sat at the wooden table quietly as Alucard worked on their breakfast, plucking his hat from his head and placing it down to be polite. The room quickly filled with the comforting smell of cooking foods. D was actually quite impressed as he watched Alucard work with a fast skill and grace. D personally never bothered with cooking-he barely needed to eat as is, and so he saw no reason to build skills in that field. It wasted precious time he could have spent doing other things- with the exception of freezing winter nights. Even then it was bare bones and consumed only for the warmth rather than flavour. D really stripped himself of simple human pleasures aside from Alcohol. 

A plate of food and slid in front of him and he was pulled from his thoughts as Alucard would sit across from him with his own plate. The plate was beautifully decorated with a small loaf with goat cheese, two poached eggs, and thick slices of pan seared pork belly. Alucard cooked often-it gave him something to do, and time to perfect his favorite recipes. The two ate in general silence- with Alucard amused at seeing D take a few hefty bites to curb his appetite.

“Seems you have  _ not  _ eaten since you’ve awakened, huh?” Alucard chuckled as he sliced apart the egg, letting its yolk spill out, to which he dipped a part of the loaf into. In his time alone- he actually had taken in a few chickens in what was once where many horses were kept within the castle. Eggs were an excellent source of protein after all.

D gave no response to Alucard’s playful comment at first, gently spreading the cheese onto a chunk of the bread he tore apart.

“I do not have to eat often...so I tend to...forget.” D decided to go with as he took a bite. The wonderful saltiness of the meat and creamy texture of the cheese did make him consider expanding his diet- but only for a moment. As he saw it, it was impractical to eat like this frequently- let alone three times a day.

“You forget? You must have been eating utter garbage to not want to eat like humans do.” Alucard commented as he leaned back in his chair. “I do not have to eat frequently either, but I enjoy the practice of it in the early mornings, it gives me a moment of peace.” Alucard admitted. D wasn’t one for small talk, that much was obvious, but Alucard coaxed him into conversation anyways. He craved communication, especially now. “We also still need to feed like vampires do...one can’t totally replace the other.” Alucard murmured, and D gave a small nod in agreement. “...when have you last eaten?” Alucard asked him curiously.

“...A few years.” D replied quietly before biting into the pork belly. Alucard’s eyes widened at that.

“A- a few  _ years _ ? I cannot go more than a few months before I must feed- surely you feel the side effects of ignoring your vampiric nature-” Alucard expressed with shock, and D shook his head.

“You can train yourself to repress the urge.” D explained softly. “Resisting to feed does slow my regenerative abilities- as well prevent use of most of my vampiric powers, yes. But it is not enough that I feel it is time to draw blood from another.” D further expressed, and Alucard was totally flabbergasted at the answer.

“You- you know you can drink blood from an animal, right? It does not have to be human. I know it is not my place, but surely that is  _ not _ healthy.” Alucard frowned. 

“I prefer not to, gives me the shits.” D expressed with a shake of his head. “I do not suffer enough to give in."

“...I guess that makes us both.” Alucard spoke with an amused shake of his head- animal blood did hell to the vampire digestive system. “But now I wonder...We cannot drink the blood of another vampire- a death sentence.” Alucard spoke, and D nods in agreement. “They also cannot drink our blood- but a vampire may feed from another.”   
“What are you getting at?” D asked with a raised brow. 

“Oh nothing- I just wonder if a dhampir may drink from another dhampir , ya know? From what I know- you are the only other like myself. I have not met another half-breed.

“There were many more than you realize….just not many turn on their parental species.” D explained, standing up from the table- plate cleaned of its food.

Ah, time to leave. Alucard stood up soon after.

“Let me guide you to your destination, and you will deal with the rest from there yourself.” Alucard would say before he would again guide him through the castle.

T he pair departed at the stairs to the top level of the castle, which was a series of long, windowless halls that lead up to the Castle’s equatorial room. The sun had hit its peak, with the light glistening upon the granite checkered floors of a bleached white and warm sand color. It was windy so high up, D’s cape flapping in the wind that waved between the endless white pillars that went down either side of the platforms. It was silent otherwise- totally empty. It left D cautious as he began to slow navigation of the upper levels of this castle. 

“Who the hell builds a place like this to live in- how in the world do you even get to the telescope room or whatever it’s called?” His parasitic hand would comment. “It would take you eons if you didn’t know the  _ exact  _ layout. You said the current man- Alucard. His father made this place, right?”

“Yes, I believe so.” D would reply, looking out past the pillars to the endless forests below. The view was quite pretty this high up.

“Tell him his father is an imbecile.” The parasite spat, and D could agree there- what the hell was with vampires and making castles so obscene and complicated? They continued their navigation of the castle in general peace. D had no reason to Doubt His words Alucard thus far, as he had been struck with one of the arrows- and never saw his attacker. But Alucard was still of vampire blood...and therefore he had no reason to believe ALucard did  _ not _ want him dead, even despite Alucard’s hospitality suggesting otherwise. D was still left conflicted on his feelings about the blond- but should he show even a hint of the nature of a true vampire, he would not hesitate to strike him down where he stood.

The spectral angel was likely further in, maybe nestled away in one of the smaller buildings between the walkways. Peace didn’t last long, as when D finally reached the final walkway before the equatorial room when an arrow whizzed out from the ajar doors. D slid up against a pillar as the arrow flew past with intense energy and pierced into the stone floor a few meters ahead- and the angel came forth from the arrow with it’s bow drawn directly at him with another quick fire. D had no time to act and was forced to take the arrow head on- using sharp reflexes to grab a hold of it’s glass shaft as it pierced his chest by three inches. The spectral angel bore no lower half, four arms and massive wings of white, body covered in steel armour. The light of the sun reflected off of it’s wings- separating out into colours of the rainbow.

D pulled the arrow from his body and whipped it back, the angel flying to the side and perching itself on the pillar as it drew it’s bow again. D would run towards it- slashing down the second arrow as he jumped to slay the creature. It vanished, his sword embedded in granite as it appeared behind him and moved to grab a hold of his body. D flicked his blade to send the crumbled stone into the eye-holes of it’s helmet, allowing for him to thrust forth and force his blade between the wedges of steel around it’s abdomen. Blood of many hues oozed out as it let out a guttural cry that was akin to a bird. The angel grabbed a hold of his blade in an attempt to stop him from further damage- but it’s fingers were sliced clean off when he pulled his blade back and he went to swing again- but the Angel vanished once more and fled into the Equatorial room. Blood stained D’s front but the wound was healing, and he rushed after the Spectral Angel into the observatory.

It was dark, with the only source of light coming from the door’s he went through, the light refracted off of the massive telescope of metal in the centre of the room, highlighting the many constellations and zodiac signs carved into the concave ceiling. Leaves twirled about the floor, and the spectral demon was nowhere to be seen- or so it thought. D could see the angel from where it perched atop of the telescope, it’s blood dripping down as it went to draw it’s sharp bow with it’s two functional arms. D starred dead into its eyes behind the helm, making the angel hesitate- a deadly mistake. D jumped up to behead the angel- and it jumped back against the wall- knocking things over as it was desperate to escape as D jumped forth again and slashed its wing clean off. The spectral Entity grew weak, crawling in desperation as it’s remaining wing flapped- and that too was sliced off. With a final blow, D plunged his blade into it’s skull, piercing the blade right through the metal armour. The blood of the creature shifted from its glittery rainbow hues to black as its body fell limp. The hunter did not bother with body disposal, but he picked up one of the wings. His hands went over its feathers. They appeared white, but the light of the sun let it’s true colours shine

“These could be quite valuable I'm thinkin.” His hand spoke up from here D let his hand hover over so the parasite could get a glimpse.    
“Let’s take them back with us, proof of the kill.” The parasite suggested, and D could agree. D then grabbed the pair of wings, delicately folding them closed and tying them together with thick rope- hoisting it over his back to bring to Alucard. He planned to pluck a few feathers for himself-since they likely had some sort of magical property...or, perhaps, it could even be made into a charm to ward off evil- the creature was of holy magic, he could feel it in the arrow made his flesh sizzle and burn.    


* * *

T he sun was beginning to set by the time D returned from his small quest. He dropped the pair of wings before Alucard (whom he found in the castle library). The blonde looked up from his book upon the heavy thud- a single wing spanned nearly twelve feet

“Ah- so it’s been defeated.” Alucard concludes as he stood from his chair, with D giving a small nod.

“Payment?” D asked quickly after, holding out his hand. Alucard seemed reluctant, but handed him a hefty sack of coins.

“This will be enough for you to get a horse, equipment, food, and then some.” Alucard explained, watching as D pried the satchel open with two fingers to look within. He seemed satisfied with what he had given, pocketing the coins into his satchel before giving Alucard one last look.    
Was it a smile? Maybe. D turned on his heel and left the room, going around the corner with a flick of his cape. Alucard stayed in place, looking towards where the other once stood. He knew D would not become a permanent residence of his castle, but it still left a familiar ache in his heart.

D stood before the massive castle entrance, and he pushed them open with ease. He was met with an earthy trail that led into the forest...

Two corpses, badly decomposed and thrusted onto wooden stakes were planted on either side of the stone walkway that went down into the earth. The both wore nightgowns, stained in blood and blowing in the wind. His blood ran cold, and he turned sharp to storm back into the castle, his hands tight around the hilt of his blade with a look of fury in his eyes. Alucard had spoken of being a dhampir of peace- not one that ever killed humans unless he had to. But why should he be surprised- they were all liars- liars to keep the skin on their backs and their necks spared from his blade.    
  
Alucard was a vampire that killed men- and therefore he must die. 


	9. Regrets and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They squabble- but I swear they hug it out.

A  blade was held close to Alucard’s pale throat, and his body stiffened. Alucard looked to D with fearful, confused eyes as the other gave a look of malicious intent. The vampire hunter had not left Alucard’s view for more than a few minutes before he had suddenly stormed back in with a look that could turn one to ice.

“D- what- what the  **fuck** are you doing?” Alucard hissed as his stomach dropped. Fuck, it was happening again...wasnt it? Betrayal from seemingly no where- no hint of such hurtful intentions.

D gave no reply and moved to slice his head clean off- and Alucard jumped back and threw his book in an attempt to stagger D as he was backed into a corner. D sliced through the book without a second thought and went for a side-sweeping swing, making Alucard jump up onto the top of one of the many bookshelves lining the library. “D! Explain yourself- you have no reason to harm me!” Alucard cried out as he avoided another heavy swing- which cut the bookshelf cleanly in half. Alucard refused to fight- not when he didn’t have answers. The anger in the other’s eyes was bright as he sliced another bookshelf down- with Alucard hopping about on the tops of them to stay clear of his killing blows.

“D if you do not answer me I will strike you down where you stand-” Alucard attempted to intimidate, but D also knew Alucard was avoiding facing him directly.

“You lied to me. You are no different from any other vampire-” D hissed back, which only made the blond look at him in utter bewilderment, jumping to the banisters of the second floor of the library.

“I have never lied to you! I have not slain a mortal that-” Alucard tried to protest, but he had no time as D sharply jumped up to follow him, bringing down his blade which left a deep groove on the wooden floors. Seems D would not let him explain in his blind want for ‘justice’, and so Alucard had to fight back.

Alucard let out an irritable huff as he jumped down and ran out of the library- he needed to get close enough to his sword familiar to summon it to his side.

God, the  _ one _ time he didn’t have it on his hip was when he needed it most. The sword was left in his bedroom, leaning against the end of the bed frame. The blond skidded around the corner as daggers flew through the hair and pierced through the ends of his coat and pulled him sharply into the wall as the blades dug into the wood. Alucard tore himself free, continuing to run down the hall as he held out his hand for his familiar as D charged in close behind. D shot forth with inhuman speed and brought Alucard down into the stone floors with his claws on the back of his neck as he forced him to still once he ceased skidding, like a stone thrown across water. Alucard brought his hands up and dug them into the flesh as he cried out in pain- feeling the immense pressure upon his spine. Alucard’s equally strong inhuman strength was the only thing that prevented his beheading. D went to clasp both hands firmly around his neck to rip his head clean from his body, but Alucard’s faithful familiar whizzed through the hall and slammed into D- throwing him off as the blade cleanly went through his chest. Alucard staggered to his feet with a weak cough as the blade would fly back into his hand as D charged in close behind. The wound seemed to have done nothing to stagger him- and their blades would meet with sparks. Alucard skidded back with the force of it as he kept up his guard with every blow D extended out, heavy concentration in the sharp tip.

“I did not kill them without reason, D!” Alucard hollered as he jumped back and guarded another blow. Alucard felt his words simply bounced off D’s thick skull, as he showed no sign of slowing down his assault..

“Those humans as evil as the very creatures of the night we slay-” Alucard roared as he went to slash back for once, but his attack was redirected by the edge of D’s blade, hitting the wall with sparks flying.

“Humans rarely attack a vampire with malicious intent, it’s always in fear or revenge.” D countered.

“Your statement is false, D!” Alucard bellowed back as he blocked D’s blade once more. The quarrel moved into the main hall of the castle as the dhampirs would throw back attacks at one another in rapid succession. “You of all people should know this!” the blonde shrilled, D slamming his full body into him. Alucard fell back onto the floor, his head crashing into the cold floors, his blade skidding across the room. His vision blurred, his ears were ringing. D planted his right foot firmly on his throat, making the blonde weakly grasped onto his ankle. The effort was futile as D planted his second foot firmly on one of his arms, making Alucard let out a choked cry. Searing pain was building in the humerus bone of Alucard’s right arm and the windpipe within his throat. D loomed over the other as he reared up, both hands on the hilt of his blade. Alucard peered up fearfully as tears welled up. D showed no signs of remorse, not even a glimpse in his cold eyes.

Alucard’s familiar pierced cleanly through D’s neck. D dropped his blade as his body tensed, with Alucard kicking him off. It seems in the moment, D had become totally blind to the familiar still whizzing around them. Alucard coughed weakly as he clutched his throat, and D fell back onto the floor, blood welled up into his throat.

“I didn’t want to fucking do it!” Alucard choked between a few coughs and rattling breaths. “I didn’t want to kill them D- you have to believe me-"

“Then why did you do it?” D gurgled quietly as he sat upright. Both hands shakily moved to grip the hilt, and slowly pull the blade from his body. The familiar Alucard owned could act upon its own accord, but the final act was always determined by Alucard via subconscious connection. Alucard didn’t want to kill D. Alucard never wanted to kill unless he absolutely had to. The blade would clatter as it fell to the floor, remaining motionless as D staggered and held his throat.

“They violated me D.They exposed my heart and tore into it with their own hands-” Alucard expressed with such bitterness in his voice. “The scars across my arms and legs were from them- they had no justification for their actions! I have shown you nothing but hospitality and kindness- and not just because you are a dhampir such as myself.” Alucard spoke with a slight wobble. D gave no visible reaction, remaining still from where he stood across from the other. The tears that began to flow down Alucard’s face as he spoke caused a small ache within his chest. Alucard gave no words now, turning away and quickly wiping his eyes.

“Please, D. See into my point of view and spare me. I do not wish to die.”

D did not reply to the other’s pleas. He simply looked down at the other, who did not try to make eye contact. Rather, Alucard closed his eyes tight and braced himself for whatever was to be his fate. Alucard was no longer fighting to live- having shrunk down dramatically and accepting death like some sort of sniveling pile of mud. IT was so sudden and abrupt and D did not know if it were real- or a mere act in a desperate attempt to keep the string of life uncut.

“...you promised me on your word that you did not kill unless it was justified?” D would ask calmly. Alucard looked up at the other.

“I-I promise."

“Not just with those two- but throughout your entire life?”

“Yes. I swear. I brought down the evil in this land with a hunter and scholar, I do not participate in the evils of my kin.” Alucard spoke weakly, nervously eyeing the other who would then crouch down before him. At that moment, Alucard felt oh so small.

“...you killed them, because they hurt you?” He seemed to repeat.

“They raped me, D. I feel It was justified.” Alucard couldn’t help but mutter as he looked away. D was quiet for a moment, giving no more than a nod as he would stand back up.

“I do not sense any falsity to your words.” D would declare as he would slip his sword away and turn back to the doors. “...I apologize for attacking you.”

“Could’ve let me explain myself.” Alucard spoke dryly as he would finally stand back up. “It’s fine- I’m sure your intentions, you felt were also justified.”

“I did… vampires are always of an evil alignment.” D would nod as he stopped before the front doors. “But it seems you’re an exception such as myself… or so I hope.” 

“You’re a stubborn bastard, aren’t you?” Alucard expressed with a small shake of his head. “You do not seem to take change well.”

“Change is rare for me- things have been by the book for years.” D defended, turning back to properly face him. “Coming to your world has been very…unusual.”

“World? Where exactly are you from? I’m sure you are a part of the same planet as I” Alucard spoke with a bit of a chuckle. “The earth is vast in size, D.”

“And I am not of this earth. I have travelled far and wide- and none such a place like this have I ever come across in those days of travel.”

“Then let me help return you to your home-”

The pair both went silent for a moment, D seemed to give a more analytical look to the blonde dhampir.

“I attack you- and you offer me aid?"

“You have expressed it was an accident- I should’ve expected a reaction when you went out my front doors only to see two damn corpses skewered on pikes.” Alucard exasperated with a hint of a chuckle near the end. “You aided me in the restoration of my home, surely I can do something similar in return."

“But are you willing to leave this place unprotected?” D would quickly reply back. “Are you even able to leave? This place seems too dangerous to leave unattended."

“Give me a few days and I can go with- and help you return home.” Alucard insisted. He was taking a terribly big risk with such a promise. Alucard did not know of a fool-proof way to leave the castle 100% safe of a breech until he would return- and god knows how long this trip could take.

“So do not leave now- wait until I can go with.” Alucard then asked of the other. D pondered his final response, a hand on his chin as he looked to the floor for a few moments. The vampire hunter would look back up with his response.

“Very well. You get two days, and then I shall go whether or not you are ready. I cannot afford to remain here for long.” D expressed. “Every day that passes means more shall die to vampire hands.” He explained further, and Alucard couldn’t help but frown.

“Whether or not you are home- it does not stop the fact people die to vampires and more on the daily.” Alucard would reply, and D said nothing more, going past and leaving Alucard alone in the main hall. Alucard looked up at the main doors of his home, sighing as he stepped forth to push them fully open.    
  
Maybe before he figured out a way to keep the castle secure, he should deal with the corpses out front. 

* * *

“I didn’t expect you to lash out so suddenly D- foolish like a young boy!” the parasitic hand would snap out at him. D turned from where he sat out in the overgrown courtyard with a frown, looking to the hand who gave him  _ quite _ the scowl. The two had not spoken since their departure the day before. D had remained within his room until there was nothing else to do. His blades had been sharpened, his hair cared for to prevent building tangles. His armour had been enchanted and there wasn’t exactly a book for him to read in there either. (not that it mattered, he could not read Romanian.) It was extremely obvious D was avoiding Alucard. The parasite’s attempts to speak had been muffed by D up to this point as well.

“Don’t even try and silence me- I have been needing to speak up since yesterday- but you are quite insistent on keeping me secret from the other dhampir. D- what in the world was that show about? Are you really that quick to assume from someone who’s shown nothing but kindness to your cold heart?"

“He’s a vampire. Vampires lure those in with kindness if they do not murder outright, you know this.” D spoke dryly as he looked up towards the dilapidated fountain. He let the parasite speak, this time.

“Have you forgotten Meier Link and his betrothed? They had no intention of harm but they had no choice because of you and those damn vampire hunters chasing them to the ends of the earth!"

“They were a rare exception-"

“- And Alucard isn’t as well? I could not see- but I could  _ hear _ his pain, D.”

D went silent at that last remark, his other hand clenching a little. The parasite was right. The pain in Alucard’s voice sounded genuine, and surely those were not crocodile tears. It would be too abrupt with the character Alucard had presented himself as to the other. It wasn’t some absurdly complex plan- it simply didn’t make sense. But a part of D seemed to refuse to let his guard slip for even a moment with the other. His parasitic hand was getting obviously ruffled up by D’s stubborn demeanor. The Damphir kept silent for a moment, which yet again made the hand pipe up.

“Well?”

“Well what?"

“Are you going to let things go and accept his aid?”

“I would have left if I declined it.” D couldn’t help but reply with an irritated tone. “You’re simply rambling now. Do not lampoon me further.”

“Then don’t be a dick.” the hand would grumble before D finally clenched to fully silence the other. The guilt of his irrational actions was something he would prefer to deal with alone - not with his own hand nagging at him for his choices in the emotional moment. He seemed to have silenced him at the perfect moment as well. Alucard would be in the archway to the gardens right behind him.

“I’m working on Brunch. Care for anything?” Alucard would ask quite awkwardly. Things had been tense for obvious reasons since the quarrel the day before. Alucard admittedly hadn’t seen D until this very moment since.

“I do not need to eat.” D replied flatly, and the face on his hand tried to bite at his own flesh. “- But, I appreciate the offer.” He assured him with a nod, and that seemed to satisfy the parasite.

“Ah- alright.” Alucard would nod, turning to leave.

“Wait-” D suddenly would speak up as he stood, the cloak slithering up from where it flowed around him with one graceful motion. Alucard eyed the other as he leaned against the archway, waiting for whatever D wished to discuss with him.

D was tongue tied. He knew he had to discuss with the other- but what could he even say? He felt his apology was already done, he expressed he did not act upon proper thinking and Alucard seemed to forgive his acts with general ease. So what else was there to say?

“I felt a proper apology should be given.” D decided to go with, each word slow to leave his lips. “I had no justified reason to assume, and attack as I did.” he would be forced to admit, embarrassment of such making his face feel warm, though it remained as pale as ever. The lack of readability from Alucard’s end only left him fumbling, seeming to pause much too long before he continued.

“You have only shown kindness towards me, which should be enough to have confirmed you were not a threat to humans as well.” D finally got out.    
“I’m sorry for the atrocious crimes committed against you by the two humans. Such an act I feel is served with death as punishment."

D awaited quietly for a reply from the other. Alucard seemed to have froze at his apology. Alucard moved down from the archway to approach D, and he bore a very small smile.

“I greatly appreciate the apology. But you speak without emotion- it’s awfully jarring.” He couldn’t help but dare tease in the moment. The apology had pulled a heavy burden from Alucard’s shoulders; it was obvious in the sparkle of his gold eyes, and pursed lips as he gave D a nudge. The hunter simply stared at the other before giving a slight shake of his head.

“I guess that is something I should work on, eh?” he asked with what looked to be the smallest curl of his lip corners. “I do genuinely mean what I said.” he assured him. D too enjoyed the lighter air between them.

“Good good- you sure you don’t want brunch? We may not need to eat- but you have to admit a warm meal in the belly is a wonderful feeling.” Alucard urged, and D pondered for a moment longer before he finally gave in.

“A warm meal is quite nice…”   


* * *

The two would sit over a nice meal together, eating in general silence. It was almost comedic how small Alucard’s usual utensils were in the other’s massive, claw-like hands.  _ Just like my father _ , Alucard thought with an amused look as he sliced cleanly through the roasted baby potatoes. D seemed to be enjoying himself, once again setting the hat down to give the other the rare sight of his features and hair in full view of light. It was wild, an unkept mane. The way D’s hair curled and flowed in such intense density had Alucard both envious, but relieved to not have hair like D, it must be such a pain to tend to- especially on the road. The face of D was too unmatched from anything Alucard had seen before. It left him staring until the other noticed, and he would focus back down onto his plate as he moved to focus his attention on the soft crepes, gently drizzled in watered down beet sugar. The lack of conversation was almost comforting in a way. A room left without words- yet there was still an understanding. The pair had gotten off on the wrong foot- but they still shared the deep connection of being dhampir, not human nor vampire, outcasts. It wasn’t something neither of them attempted to pry from the other- their past and their parents. D especially had no plans to ask the other of his most recent traumas. Alucard would speak upon if he wished- and there was no reason to pry.

  
D too had trauma he planned to keep in his past if able. He was much older than Alucard was- though neither of them knew it.

“We will be leaving tomorrow morning.” Alucard spoke up, finishing his glass of water, washing down the remainder of his meal. “I need tonight to prepare a seal I found in the library this morning. It’ll keep anything out before I return once I help you get home.” Alucard explained, and D was satisfied with that answer. Though...it suddenly dawned on Alucard.

“Where are you from, D? I realized I never actually asked.” he prodded. D looked up.

“The frontier. That is what it’s called by the people who live there.”

“The Frontier? I have never heard of such a place. You did say you believe to not be of this world all together?

“That’s likely why you have never heard of my home.” D needled. He may not say much, but he was awfully sassy.

“Indeed- hm.” Alucard would ponder. “How can I get you home if you aren’t even from this world… I will see what I can find in my archives.” Alucard declared.    
  
_ Huh...maybe Trevor and Sypha might know of a particular way to jump between worlds.  _ __ __ _  
_


	10. Quick Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Sypha say hello. D doesn't like Trevor and Trevor doesn't like D. Alucard does not like this.

* * *

“God, I think we’re lost.”

“We ain’t lost- It’s the biggest fuckin’ structure in the whole of the country, we’ll find it eventually.”

“I don’t know, Trevor. You always manage to surprise me.”  
  
The Belmont and Scholar were planning a small visit to a very particular blond vampire. Having the mess of their last quest leaving them both with heavy hearts, they decided it was about time to see how Alucard has been doing since their departure two months ago. The seasons were beginning to change, with nights growing colder as the green hues of the plant life would slowly shift to warmer colours of yellow, orange, and red. It would be quite nice to nestle into warm beds in the stone castle, rather than the creaky carriage or filthy inns. Admittedly, both Sypha and Trevor were beginning to miss Alucard more than they expected.  
  
Yes, Alucard would have oftened become a third wheel in their shenanigans (and have to put up with the usual sounds of sex _much_ too frequently), but things would have still been more fun with the third in tow. 

“See Sypha? There’s the castle- the trees were just in the way.” The Belmont spoke quite smugly as he pointed over yonder. The castle roof was just peeking out over the towering coniferous trees. 

“Seems you were lucky.” She would comment with a chuckle and playful nudge. “Alucard will be quite excited, I think. Man looked like a kicked puppy when we left, it made me feel quite bad.” 

“You said it yourself.” Trevor shrugged. “The castle cannot be left unattended, and we couldn’t lazy about when there're still demons in this world that need to be slain. Besides- it has filled out pockets quite handsomely.”

“Indeed it has.” Sypha could agree with an amused grin, though it didn’t last long. Thoughts of their most recent failure were still floating about in her mind. 

“It hasn’t been all good fun either. I still can’t shake off what happened in Lindenfield. A Lot of people died that we could have saved...I just can’t shake off the guilt.” Sypha would admit with a saddened look as she stared down the road ahead. Trevor slowly moved to wrap an arm around her. 

“I’m afraid that’s what it’s like. There’s many instances where I felt I could have done more. Or could have done something better. But that’s the toll of being a monster hunter i” Trevor would express with a dreary sigh to escape his throat. Sypha leaned into his touch, but she did try to keep the overall feel of the atmosphere in positive light. 

“At least we’ll be seeing Alucard soon- I wonder what he’s been up to.” Sypha would hum. 

“Maybe he’s befriended animals in the wilds and became one with nature.” Trevor would laugh. “I’m sure all he’s done is attempt restoration on the castle, God pray for him when moving those thousands of books from the archives.”

“Oh yes- I do not expect to see much of a difference- it would take years to have it to the way it was before. It makes you wonder how Dracula kept it so clean.”

“Obviously with demon maids.” 

“What an image.” Sypha chuckles with a shake of her head as the castle would finally be coming into view. The horses would be brought to a stop just out front. (and thankfully Sypha and Trevor wouldn't also bear witness to the corpses on pikes.)

Trevor would move to get out first, taking Sypha’s hand to pull her down from the carriage and give her a small peck on the lips. They would approach the castle doors, and Trevor couldn’t help the nervousness that stirred within him- but also excitement. 

It would be really nice to see Alucard again- though he feared if the night before their departure would change anything. A one night stand didn’t exactly do wonders for a friendship. 

Especially with one sided feelings. 

The castle doors would be slowly pushed open by the pair, with leaves quickly blowing past their feet and scattering on the floors of the main hall. It seemed totally vacant in appearance, but they knew Alucard still lived here. 

“Adrian!” Sypha would call out, her voice echoing back in reply. “Adrian! We’ve come to visit!” She would then bellow.  
  
No response.  
  
“He must be deep into the castle.” Trevor would conclude with his hands on his hips. “Let’s go further in- where do you think he would be at this time of day?” he would then ask his partner when speak of the devil- there was the blond himself, quickly making his way over. He bore quite the smile as he rushed over with a light bounce to his locks.  
  
“Trevor- Sypha-” He breathed as he gave them both a squeeze, abruptly moving back soon after to compose himself. Sypha would let out a small laugh and pull him back in.  
  
“Come here- you bastard!” Sypha grinned as she ruffled his hair, with Trevor picking them both up in his arms and giving a squeeze.  
  
“It’s great to see you again Alucard- what the hell have you been up to, vampire?” Trevor would ask the other as he would drop Alucard back onto his feet. “Anything interesting? Find some fancy relics you’ve been fucking around with? Peer into the Belmont collection of sex spells?” he would wink, making Alucard shake his head with a hearty chuckle.  
  
“Goodness, glad to see you haven’t changed. I was worried you were both going to become a gross sappy couple.” Alucard jabbed playfully.  
  
“Us? Never- we’re as foul mouthed and kid inappropriate as ever.” Sypha would assure Alucard with a poke to his nose. It was really nice to finally see the pair again. Alucard felt the time between their departure and return was going to be much longer- years even. So he was very relieved to be wrong. “Come on Alucard- what have you been up to?” she would ask.  
  
“Likely nothing as interesting as your own journeys-” Alucard would hum, though he was quick to remember.  
“Ah- I should explain. I have a guest at my castle.” he would say, and Sypha and Trevor’s faces would morph to have the most intense shit-eating grins. Alucard was quick to fluster as he cried “not like that! I am offering him aid-”  
  
“By sucking his dick? Alucard’s found himself a little friend!” Trevor would bellow, with Alucard quick to try and hush him.  
  
“Don’t say such things- _my god_ Belmont you are _terrible_ .” Alucard would hiss, to which Trevor would shrug.  
  
“Psh, you love me.”  
  
“This guest- can we meet him?” Sypha would then begin to pry. “I’m very curious and would _love_ to meet the friend of our dear Alucard.” She smiled, which got Alucard to hesitate.  
  
“I am unsure how he would feel about that- it’s not you I swear-” Alucard was quick to explain. Sypha and Trevor’s mood seemed to shift slightly. “-It’s just we aren’t exactly friends, mere acquaintances. I plan to depart the castle with him actually- you see-” Alucard went to explain further, but speak of the devil once more. D was quietly peering over at the group from the doorway at the top of the stairs. His curiosity got the best of him, and so he went to investigate upon hearing the playful banter. Though upon Sypha and Trevor realizing his presence, he was quick to regret it.  
  
“Is that him?” Sypha asked, which made Alucard quickly turn to see the other. D was only a mere inch taller than Alucard, but his monstrous size and muscled frame gave a deeper sense of intimidation, especially with the black cloak over his extremely broad shoulders.  
  
“A _vampire_ ?” Trevor questioned with a shiver over his frame, his hand moving to hover his whip, which prompted D to approach.  
  
“ _Dhamphir_ -” Alucard would correct. “- and why the fuck would I even let someone in if they weren’t friendly?” Alucard couldn’t help but snap as D would approach slowly, his cloak flowing as he seemed to glide right over. The mere presence of D left Trevor with an intense sinking feeling- he didn’t trust this guy. Sypha could sense it too, but she had more assurance in Alucard’s words than her lover did. Alucard would know if the other was truly evil- he would be able to sense it just as she and Trevor could. It was likely the man was simply intimidating with his outwardly appearance. Though it was interesting- to see another dhampir. He didn’t look like one though- leaning more towards pure blood, and that was _exactly_ why Trevor seemed hesitant to simply take Alucard’s word.  
  
D would loom over the pair with an intense look in his eyes, and Alucard would be quick to step between them.

“D- these are my _dear friends,_ Sypha and Trevor-” He was quick to explain to the other before looking to the pair themselves before saying “-and this is D. He is a vampire hunter such as yourself Trevor.”

“D?” Trevor seemed to scoff. “That’s a weird name if I ever heard one.” he grumbled, but thankfully he moved his hand from hovering over his whip, and crossed his arms as D would also step back a bit. 

“Now- er.” Alucard would stammer. “How long do you two plan to visit for?”  
“Three days at least if that’s alright with you. We haven’t seen you in ages Alucard.” Sypha expressed with hopeful eyes. D would frown.  
“We had plans to depart tomorrow morning. He is aiding me in something that simply cannot wait.” The dark haired dhampir would explain to the pair before him.  
  
Alucard knew this was _not_ going to end well.  
  
“Oh? You get to decide for Alucard if he gets to see us then, huh?” Trevor would ask with a raise of his brow.  
  
“I do not. If he chooses to remain here on visitation, I plan to leave without him.” D expressed quite firmly, but it didn’t lessen the tension between them.  
  
“Here- follow me- Trevor, Sypha. Let me guide you to your rooms for the time being.” Alucard would pipe up, managing to keep on a smile for the sake of preventing the mood from fully plummeting to an uneasy tension.  
“D- return to the kitchen or your room if you wish.” The blonde would add, before he would walk away with Trevor and Sypha in tow.  
  
Once they were out of ear shot, Trevor would lean in.  
“What is up with that vampire? He gives off a really bad air.”  
  
“You automatically assumed the worst of him- of _course_ he’s gonna give off a bad air- he’s insulted by your presumptions of him- and I’m sure you react the same to such assumptions.”  
  
Trevor would cut him off to reply “Defending the stranger? Do you not trust my judgement?”  
  
“Not when you don’t trust my own.” Alucard would quickly huff back, with poor Sypha looking between the pair quite nervously. The rest of the walk would be in silence, and Alucard would gesture to the closed door at his side.  
  
“Your room. I suggest taking your belongings and rushing them in from your caravan before it rains tonight.” Alucard would suggest.  
  
“Ah- thank you very much Adrian. “ Sypha would smile at him fondly. Alucard would leave and Trevor dared to grumble.  
  
“What is up with him anyways-”  
  
“ _Him?_ What the hell is up with you- causing shit the moment we walk in here-” Sypha chastised with a tug on the other’s ear.  
  
“The man was looking like god damn Dracula- ow!” Trevor would whine, with Sypha finally letting go. Trevor would grumble as he rubbed at his ear.  
  
“Don’t be such a baby, you’re fine. I didn’t even pull that hard.” Sypha would tease, gaining a frown from the Belmont.  
  
“Let’s just go get our shit.”  
  
-  
  
Now with two more nestled in his castle home, Alucard was left with a choice he needed to make. Later that night, Alucard would sit with D out in the gardens as rain would gently fall from above. The moon was at its peak, decorating the garden beds beautifully with gentle blue moonlight when it could push through the rain clouds. The pair were planted upon one of the many beautifully carved benches of thick stone. Water would dribble down along the brim of D’s wide hat, and Alucard sat with a waterproof cloak and hood. The rain was very calming, the gentle pitter patter bringing one a sense of ease.  
  
“You wish to discuss what comes next now with the...unexpected guests, correct?” D would pipe up as he turned to look at the other. D bore his usual cape, shielding his body from view and really giving him the exact vibe Trevor had complained about earlier that day. Alucard would nod in reply, and D would continue.  
“I do not want to wait any longer, Alucard. It is crucial I return to the frontier as soon as possible. Is it not possible to leave the couple here to rest unattended?” D would further ask.  
  
“Well- they came here with the intent of seeing me. I have not seen them for over three months, and things seem to already be tense. Trevor will not react well should I depart tomorrow.” Alucard would further express with a tone of worry. D remained unreadable as usual.  
  
“If you wish to stay, you may stay.” D would reply, with Alucard giving a small nod. Silence would appear between them before D would speak up once more. “...that man- er. Travel?”  
  
“Trevor.”  
  
“Right- Trevor. Do not chastise his behavior too much for me. His reaction is quite normal.” D would murmur softly. “He’s angry...like a small dog.” D would huff with a glint of amusement. Alucard seemed to like the little joke as well.  
  
“Heh- he kinda is like a small dog of the nobles, all bark and no bite.” Alucard would nod in agreement. This was nice. After the incident, D seemed to be much more willing to speak and open up to him compared to before. Though, D was still the silent broody type, and would only say what he believed to be needed to say: no more, no less.  
  
Alucard would stand up, turning to face D fully, his expression calmed, brow furrowed as he looked to him more seriously.  
“...we will depart tomorrow night. I know you are eager to get going but can you please do that for me? I really want to aid you in your return home- but I do not know when I will get to see my friends again once we go.” he expressed, almost nervously. D eyed him quietly, looking at the way his hands practically twitched as Alucard looked at him with this strange youthfulness for a vampire, almost like a child asking their parents for something.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Alucard would blink. 

“How old are you, Alucard?” D asked as he stood. Alucard felt very small- with D stepping forth and practically looming over him, yet he was no taller than Alucard himself.  
  
Confused by the other's question, Alucard took a moment to pull his answer.  
  
“I’m Eighteen.” Alucard expressed, almost embarrassed to say such.  
  
“Thousand?”  
  
“No- just. Just Eighteen.” Alucard chuckled nervously, and D’s eyes went quite wide at the answer. “I know- I am incredibly young for one of Vampire blood.” he would admit quickly. “But I swear it does not make me any more inadequate, why, how old are you?” He dared to ask back. D looked similar in age, but god, Alucard could not be any more wrong.  
  
“...Older than you.” D decided to go with as he would go past with a slow ripple of his cape. Towards the arched doorway he went, stopping for a moment longer to say, “We will depart tomorrow night. No later.”  
  
Alucard was left wondering if he should have lied about his age. Ah well, there was no time to fret upon it now. Age was a very finicky thing with vampires after all. After the thousand year mark, age became a blur when it came to seeking out either other vampires or humans for sexual gratification or romance. Not that Alucard felt the want for anything like that with D- he barely knew him, and now feared he was older than his own father. But why would that be a concern? Maybe D would see him as more naive- or maybe that his help would be pointless without the vast knowledge a vampire in the thousands may possess. Alucard took a moment to simply close his eyes, and assure himself.  
  
But why should it matter? The other was a mere stranger he likely won’t see again. So why- just why did it bother Alucard so deeply?  
  
-  
  
The morning would come sooner than Alucard expected. He decided to go out of his way to awaken Sypha and Trevor early for a nice breakfast with tea. The three would sit together and the morning was going well until Alucard told them he was to leave that night.  
  
“So- you’re leaving then?” Trevor would scowl as he crossed his arms.  
  
“Tonight, yes.” Alucard would nod softly. “I need to aid D in his journey home. But I’m simply not leaving you both here to tend to the castle in my place, I assure you.” Alucard spoke with a more wry smile. 

“Oh- well I hope it goes well. Does this mean you’re booting us out tonight?” Sypha would ask with a little playful nudge to the other, While Trevor seemed a little pouty.  
  
“Of course not, you may stay as long as you wish. I just need to set a protective spell over the entire castle, and show you how to travel through it, should you return here before I do. I do not know how long my journey will be If I’m entirely honest.” Alucard would simply shrug before adding, “It’ll be alright. The three of us are as capable alone as we are together. D is a very capable fighter, so I do not need to worry about that.”  
  
“That’s good...that’s good.” Trevor would nod slowly, with Sypha giving him a good nudge under the table to smile. Trevor’s disapproval was obvious without words, and it left Alucard a little hurt.  
  
“So-” Sypha would quickly speak up as she brought her hands together. “What’s this spell? I’m sure I can help- doing one to the scale you need for the castle will not be easy.”  
  
“Oh I know- it’s left me a tad hesitant to do it if I’m honest. Seems to be very straining on the body to perform.”  
  
“That’s what I’m here for!” Sypha would then grin quite brightly as she moved to gently nudge Alucard on the shoulder. “Let’s tackle it after breakfast- want to help, Trevor?”  
  
“I’m not sure what I can do, but I’ll tag along _I guess._ ” Trevor would simply shrug, though he did smile a little as he would add “and I hope it blows up in your faces. It would be pretty funny, I think.”  
  
“As charming as ever, Trevor.” Alucard would reply with a small shake of his head, a smile hidden under fallen locks.  
  
-  
  
The three would finish off breakfast together before Alucard would then instruct the couple to wait for him at the front doors of the castle while he collects up everything he needed to create the barrier. It was quite wonderful that fall morning, and so Sypha would pull Trevor along so they could both sit outside upon the stone steps of the castle. Sypha closed her eyes as she enjoyed the gentle sunlight.  
  
“Hm. It’s so nice today. This morning may be the last of this kind of warmth for a while.”  
  
“Yeah.” Trevor would simply nod from where he sat, slightly hunched over with his arms crossed and perched on his legs. “Winter will be here soon. God- we better travel far south to wait out the worst of it.” He would reply to her.  
  
“Do we have to always travel? Maybe settling down for the winter would be a good idea.” Sypha would express, opening her eyes to look at Trevor fondly. “Find a cabin to cozy into. Too bad your manor is kinda..”  
  
“Gone? Yeah.” Trevor would chuckle a little bit as he looked out into the forest, watching the shimmering leaves of gold dance in the wind. “It’s gone- but I’m sure we could buy a home- or build it if we’re picky bout it. Though that would be a pain in the arse. I ain’t exactly a tools guy.”  
  
“Nah- you’re a monster hunter, and drinker.” Sypha would then giggle, moving close to press shoulders with her lover. Trevor just gave her a little look, before sighing and pecking her cheek.  
  
“Damn, you know me so well Sypha. But, you forgot to add ‘Sex God’ to that list of titles.”  
  
“My god- you really think you’re just the shit, don’t you?” Sypha asked with a bit of a laugh. “You Belmonts seem to be awfully cocky.”  
  
“I ain’t cocky because I _know_ I am a Sex God, you would know.” Trevor would wink, getting him an aggressive hair ruffle just as Alucard would shuffle out. The dhampir carried a terrifyingly large book, bound in thick leather with a insignia pressed into the spine, and atop of that was a small box of wood and leather. Alucard had also changed into his usual attire- black pants, white shirt with a V cut collar, and black coat with gold accents. Sypha was quick to turn upon hearing Alucard’s foot prints, smiling innocently as she pulled her hands down and tucked them neatly into her lap. Alucard raised an eyebrow as Trevor also turned, his hair having been thoroughly ruffled.  
  
“Having fun?” Alucard would ask with a glint of amusement to his voice as he slowly placed down the book and box with a thud. Sypha eyed the items very curiously as she stood.  
  
“Perhaps.” She grinned as she went over to him, watching as he would pull a vial from his coat pockets. Trevor too would join, and he frowned upon seeing Alucard then pull a small dagger.  
  
“So- how does this work?” Trevor would ask, now more afraid of the answer as Alucard would place down the bottle to plant a shallow wound into the palm.  
  
“I need your blood if you wish to enter the castle at any time during my absence.” Alucard would explain, letting the vial fill one third of the way before handing the bottle to Trevor next. “Without it, you’ll be in for a nasty surprise, should you attempt to walk in.”  
  
“Ah- okay. Don’t need a lot of blood, right?”  
  
“Just the same amount I have given, you as well, Sypha.”  
  
“Right- got it.” She would nod, soon getting the bottle and knife next. It would be filled, and handed back to Alucard, who would place it down as he got upon his knees to grab the box upon the book.  
  
“Trevor, could you be a dear and open the book to page 830? Sypha, come sit by me. For this to work, we will be summoning something. I have never done this before- so should this not work, Trevor will be quite useful.” 

“Summoning something? What kind of Barrier spell is this?” Trevor asked with a squint to which Alucard would turn and reply:  
  
“The most powerful kind I could find. I need to make sure nothing can break it- some of the things nestled here could cause the end of the world if it gets into the wrong hands. I would prefer to not come home to squatters too.” He simply shrugged upon opening the box. It’s contents consisted of:  
White chalk, a larger item wrapped in wax paper (about the length of the average forearm), small jars containing items shrouded by stains and dirt upon the other glass, with labels too old to read and peeling from the bottles. It also contained raven feathers, and a second item wrapped in wax paper- about the size of Alucard’s fist. He would move to grab the chalk, gesturing for Trevor to slide the book over.  
  
“So, what kind of demon are we summoning here?”  
  
“Not a demon- it’s more or less a guardian. So yes, a demon.” Alucard was forced to admit with a sigh. “Not all demons are evil. It’s a broad term. Anything that isn’t seen as angelic is considered a demon- right?” Alucard would ask Trevor as he skimmed the page, copying down a symbol from the book onto the stone floor. Trevor went to open his mouth, only to close it as he took a moment to think.  
  
“I mean..yeah. I guess you’re right. Kinda. ‘Demon’ tends to be used for monsters that don’t appear normally. Werewolves and vampires such as yourself aren’t considered to be demons because they walk about the earth like we do- and don’t need a damn blood sacrifice to appear.”  
  
“This is _not_ a blood sacrifice. You’re awfully antsy about this.” Sypha would pipe in, watching Alucard peel back the wax paper to reveal a spiraling horn, and a skull of demonic nature.  
  
“I guess because it has some pretty decent chances of going wrong.” Trevor would mutter as he watched Alucard placed down the skull and horn in the centre of the drawn rune. Alucard would stand up and put his hands together. He seemed nervous about continuing the spell, growing obvious as he would say:  
  
“Alright, here comes the difficult part. Sypha, I need you to join me and touch the rune with me. Trevor, can you hold up the book for me to read? I do not know the spell by heart and any sort of mistake will not end in good results.”  
  
-  
  
Elsewhere, D had finally risen for the day. The dhampir had slept in after spending a lot of the night laying in bed with his thoughts. He would rise with a mighty stretch, and prepare for the departure later that night. He didn’t have a lot to pack (obviously) so he took his time to bathe for what would likely be the last time to do in such warm, comforting waters. Yet again D was left to think as he sat alone, quietly cleaning up as he stared off to nowhere in particular. He was thinking about many things: the land he currently wandered, the Frontier, the castle itself…  
  
Alucard.  
  
Ah, yes. Alucard. He was young- very young for a Vampire. D had simply assumed he was simply youthful in appearance, not age as well. It left any thought of the other feeling...odd. Alucard came off as an experienced individual of possibly the thousands in terms of age- maybe older.Alucard must either be really good at bullshitting things, or he was quite knowledgeable for a mere eighteen year old. But that too made him realise the weaknesses of Alucard. He was a new adult, entirely on his own and obviously uncertain with the idea of being alone. Alucard thrived off others- that much was true. It made him wonder...maybe.  
  
“Planning to stand in this damn bath until you become a prune?” His parasite would suddenly pipe up, forming on the skin of his palm to be a nuisance, as usual. D looked down at it with a scowl, slowly leaving the bath and grabbing ahold of a towel as his hand would continue. “You’ve been staring off a lot lately, what’s on your mind?”  
  
“None of your concern.”  
  
“It is _fully_ my concern- answer me dammit.” The parasite would huff, and D would simply clench his hand until it was forced to cease. The dhampir would let out a long sigh, and move to get dressed upon drying off. He would take his time with his hair before going to finish preparing for the trip.  
  
By the late afternoon he had finally come across the other dhampir, and the two quickly met in the middle of the hall.  
“D- I have fully prepared for the trip.” He breathed out, and D gave him a startled look.  
  
“Are you alright? You look...unwell.”  
  
“Oh- the spell was tedious- but it worked.” Alucard assured with a gentle hand motion. He looked sickly, his skin pale and the color sucked from his lips. “I just need to rest for a while, and we will depart at dusk.”  
  
“Very well. Rest up.” D would nod, watching Alucard go past towards his room. It made him wonder though- just what kind of barrier spell was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spend a ton of time on Trevor and Sypha just yet- with this chapter already being double my usual length, I'll be focusing on them much more with Alucard before his teary-eyed departure next chapter! 
> 
> See you in the next update!


	11. To Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sypha has a surprise. D and Alucard begin their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note on some of the words I used.
> 
> Rouncey: Your average horse, nothing special  
> Palfrey: Any horse that was considered excellent for riding in the middle ages.

* * *

Upon entering the stables that night with Alucard, D was surprised to not see horses for them, but rather chickens. The feathery poultry were pecking at the stone floors covered in hay and feed, slowly wandering about. Other chickens were nestled upon the gates of the stable, or perched upon the support beams. There were two horses in their respective stalls, but those were Trevor and Sypha’s horses. He watched the dhampir step ahead to begin moving about hay bales and tearing them apart for the birds.   
  
“Oh- sorry. I came here to tend to my birds. I would be quite upset if they starved while I was gone.” He said with a little smile. D flinched as a teeny rooster gave quite the mighty crow into his ears.“We will be on foot until we hit our first town- but that should not be a problem with our vampiric speed.” Alucard hummed, moving to turn a rusty knob to let water flow out into long metal water troughs. Chickens were quick to swarm the area, with a few falling right into the waters and flapping their wings to scramble out. There were even a few chicks that waddled around the stables. D couldn’t help but simply stare at the strange site before him before moving to help without much direction. D would roll over a wooden barrel of oats and dry corn, grabbing fistfuls and tossing them about for the chickens.   
  
“Oh, Thank you.” Alucard would express with quite a warm smile.   
  
“It’s nothing.” D would murmur back, moving over to what was a massive metal disc with a lip. He would fill the disc with feed as Alucard would fetch eggs for the last time that night.   
  
“Trevor and Sypha better take some eggs. I’m going to have a mountain of them to deal with when I return.” Alucard would say aloud as he placed said eggs into a metal wire basket he kept nearby.

  
“They should. Winter approaches in a month.” D would reply softly, helping Alucard with his chicken chores until the task was complete.   
  
Elsewhere, Trevor sat with Sypha with a comforter across their lap, nestled in front of a fire in one of the many sitting rooms. Sypha was beginning to doze off as Trevor enjoyed a warm mug of ale. He looked down to his sleepy lover, smiling at how peaceful she appeared. He looked back to the fires.   
  
“Maybe we should just stay here for the winter.” He piped up as Sypha opened one of her eyes.   
  
“Hm? I think so...keep it clean for Alucard. I don’t wanna travel much more either.” She would admit with a yawn and stretch. “He does have chickens in the stables...poor birds would starve if we leave em’ here.”   
  
“Oh yeah- the chickens in the stable.” Trevor would snicker as another would enter the room.   
  
“Trevor, Sypha.” Alucard greeted fondly as he moved to sit across from the pair. Trevor gave a raise of his glass in acknowledgement before bringing it to his lips.   
  
“Oh, Hello Alucard.” Sypha smiled as she went to fully sit back up, giving him a look of restful peace. “Good timing. We needed to discuss a few things with you.”   
  
“As do I with you. But- I have been itching to ask about what’s happened on your adventures. Alas, I depart sooner than we anticipated.”   
  
“It really isn't anything special.” Trevor insisted with a shrug, looking at his drink before finishing it off. “We just went around, killed demons. Found a possible time traveler with a triangular book who jumped into a mirror that lets you go to other worlds before the entire church collapsed. Ya know. Normal stuff.”   
  
“I...I see.” Alucard would nod with a quirked brow. “Anyways- what do you need to discuss with me?” Alucard then inquired, to which Sypha would reply.   
  
“We wanted to know if you would be alright with us becoming more like semi-permanent members of the castle while winter rolls through.”   
  
“Oh of course! You do not need to ask if you can stay. My home is also yours.” Alucard would reply with a smile. “Just don’t trash the place, please.”   
  
“No promises.” Trevor would reply with a smirk, enjoying the way Alucard would roll his eyes at his remark.   
  
“I mean it, _Belmont_ .” The dhampir would huff in reply, and Trevor merely chuckled, finally placing down his empty mug.   
  
“He’s obviously kidding, I’ll kick his ass if he dares try. He won’t get away with acting like a pig in a mud pen.” Sypha would say with a playful grab to Trevor’s ear. Alucard was only further reminded of how much he was going to miss the couple. But, their friendship was strong,they would remain in the castle, and he was sure to return before the end of the several month Romanian winter.   
  
“Would you mind pouring me another glass, Alucard? I’m a little stuck.” Trevor would ask, and Alucard was glad to oblige as Sypha splayed out across Trevor’s lap with quite the cheeky grin. the flames of the fire decorating her skin in hues of amber.   
  
“Would you like a drink as well, Sypha? I’m about to go get a glass for myself.” Alucard would then offer as he stood. Sypha looked over, before shaking her head.   
  
“I would love a drink, but it’s best I don’t.” Sypha would smile, which got a perplexed look from Trevor.   
  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean? What’s stopping you? Alcohol is the cure to any ailment!” He would insist with a not-so-straight face. Sypha simply continued to smile, and that’s when it struck Alucard to what she meant. His eyes went wide as he looked to the pair, and then his shock became joyous.   
  
“Sypha, do you truly mean what I believe you mean?” Alucard would breathe out, with Trevor seemingly out of the loop as he looked between them with a suspicious squint.   
  
“What the hell are you two up to, Sypha?”   
  
“Well it depends.” Sypha would reply to Alucard. “It depends if Trevor can figure it out.”   
  
“Figure it out? What- Alucard, tell me.” Trevor would plead, and the blonde simply laughed in response.   
  
“Come on, Trevor, _think._ ” Alucard would then state. The room would be silent for several moments as Trevor put those gears to work. He seemed to be really trying, and that left Sypha shaking her head as Trevor finally came to his conclusion.   
  
“I have zero idea. Enlighten me- please.” he asked with a frustrated sigh.   
  
“Trevor.” Sypha would begin, cut off by her own gentle chuckle, shaking her head as she looked to him very fondly. She moved then to grab a hold of one of his hands with her own, delicate and soft wrapping around his, scarred and calloused.   
  
“Trevor, I’m pregnant.” she breathed out to him lovingly, her hands giving a gentle squeeze. Trevor looked absolutely flabbergasted at first, but then the smile on his face was greater than either of them had ever seen.   
  
“Holy shit- oh my god! Sypha!” Trevor bellowed in excitement as he pulled her up into a proper hug, Ale spilling from his glass as he joyously moved to kiss her on the cheek, which made her laugh as she wrapped her arms around him. Alucard watched the beautiful scene play out before him, filling him with both joy and envy. “This is amazing news! I’m going to be a father- aren’t I?”   
  
“I would assume so.” Sypha couldn’t help but giggle more as she was held, with Alucard smiling just as fondly, as if it were to be his own child.   
  
“Congratulations. Sypha, how long have you known?”   
  
“Not too long- maybe a week? I wanted to make sure I was indeed pregnant before I said anything.” she would admit with a gentle pat to her stomach. “Kinda funny how we affiliated ourselves with being very much _not_ kid friendly, eh, Trevor?”   
  
“I’m afraid that must change pretty quickly if we’re going to be having one.” He would then laugh, turning his head to take a drink of his ale.   
“I am not giving up my beer- rather, I shall drink in moderation. But not tonight, tonight is a celebration! The Belmont line is to be continued!” He bellowed as he raised his glass, and Sypha would shake her head, hand moving to hold his stubbled jaw as she planted a firm kiss onto his cheek.   
  
The time for departure was then realized by the arrival of D in the doorway. Alucard looked over to the other dhampir with a nod before looking at the excited couple. 

“It is time for me to go. I shall celebrate on the road.” Alucard would smile at them, with the pair standing to pull him into a warm embrace.   
  
“Stay safe, remember I will not be there to heal your wounds if you do something stupid.” Sypha would express fondly as Trevor gave a harsh ruffle to Alucard’s perfect locks.   
  
“Don’t die out there, yeah? Kid is gonna need a good uncle.” Trevor grinned. Oh, how Alucard’s heart would swell at those words, hugging with a firm squeeze before finally stepping back, waving to them both as he left the room. He then turned to D, who sharply turned on his heel for the other to follow him. The hall they traversed was dimly lit by the flame-less torches upon the stone walls, with the moon nowhere in sight within the suffocating darkness outside. Alucard picked up the bag he prepared by the front door, adding his sword to his hip as D pushed open the grand castle entrance, sharp winds hitting them both in the face, sending back their coats and making the hair upon their heads dance with the sheer force of it.   
  
“Windy.” Alucard couldn’t help but comment as he stepped forth first, looking back to D. “Just keep close and follow. I shall lead us to a town with a stable, though even with our speed, we may not reach there until dawn. The roads fester with evil at night, but it is the best time for us to move quickly without suspicion. Especially on a night like this.” Alucard would say as he looked out into the darkness. “The moon is completely shrouded, no human will see us.”   
  
“What are we waiting for?” D would reply, though his voice was almost too hushed to hear over the sound of the wind, especially with his back turned away from Alucard, pushing the castle doors closed. Any comforting light was cut, and now it was only them, and the darkness. Alucard would dart down the castle stairs with inhuman speed, D close behind. This ability was limited in its uses, and could not be used over long distances, rather, one would ricochet off objects, pushing themselves forward faster than the human eye could see. They would bounce between the thick trunks of trees, the wind nothing more than a mere sound to them both as they moved, covering hundreds of feet in a mere few seconds. D’s reflexes were as sharp as Alucard’s, and so he had little issue keeping up with his movements.   
  
Around five hours of travel would pass before the light of a hamlet would come into view, which would have been nearly a three days journey by foot. The wind had continued it’s intense onslaught upon the trees, and showed little sign of calming any time soon. Alucard would perch upon the side of one of the trees, his claws digging deep into the trunk to keep him still. D perched parallel to him, and he looked to the blonde for orders.   
  
“It is unlikely we’ll find a man willing to sell his horses this late at night. But, it is worth the effort.” Alucard decided as he slid down the tree, landing gracefully, with D doing the same with equal grace. Before they would walk into town’s view, Alucard slipped on a cloak from his bag, flipping up the hood to conceal his face. Into the small hamlet they went, cloaks flailing in the heavy wind, light flicking from within the wooden homes. Alucard would make way towards a home on the very edge of the hamlet, to which it had an attached stable. The pair would approach, and knock upon the cracking wooden door.   
  
“What do you want at this time of night?” A disgruntled man would say upon cracking open the door, eyeing the strangers upon his front steps. He was an eldery man, hair visibly grey with liver spots upon his wrinkled face.   
  
“We need horses, two to be exact. I noticed your stable when we finally arrived on foot.” Alucard would explain, “We lost our own to wolves early into our journey, and have been walking since. The walk has been treacherous- and we have the money to pay.” he was quick to add, showing him a small cloth sack attached to his hip. Of course, the man was suspicious of the two, though the heavy sack of coins was _very_ tempting. The man eyed them both for a few moments longer.   
  
“...very well. Go around back to the horses. I will meet you there, and do _not_ try anything, you will surely regret it.” he expressed firmly, the door closing with a heavy clatter. D and Alucard would walk around back, standing before the shack-like stables. Their thin roofs were arched from years of heavy snowfall, and the support beams were crackled and greying. The pair could see that these stables held about five rouncey horses. An inexpensive, well rounded, common breed of horse. They were no palfrey, but they would serve the pair well. The old man would amble towards them, hand firm on a wooden cane. With a visible hunch, his dwindling time on earth was plain. In his other hand, he bore a torch, the winds making the flames eagerly lick and dance in the cold night air.   
  
“Have you decided?” he asked as he stopped, looking to the pair with superstitious eyes. 

“We will take the two biggest ones.” Alucard would point. “The one with the black coat, and the other with a white patch across it’s snout.” He would then demand of the older man, and he was quick to oblige to the other’s wishes, hobbling over to the horses and moving to equip the horses with reins.   
  
“I do not have saddles for you. You’ll have to venture over to Dolly’s farm in the morning. Her husband is a leather maker.” The old man would explain, eying Alucard hungrily as he rummaged to count his coins.   
  
“It’s alright, how much?” Alucard would ask.   
  
“Two-hundred fifty gold. Each.”   
  
“Very well.” Alucard would murmur, tossing the man his pay without little question. He knew the old man was overcharging for such simple horses, but he didn’t want to argue, Alucard brought more gold than he knew what to do with just for such situations after all. The pair would get their horses, and be quick to go on their way, hooves galloping down the dirt roads until they could no longer be heard by the old man, who was too busy counting his coin.   
  


* * *

  
The wind didn’t settle that night. Alucard and D eventually decided to settle only a mere five hundred feet from the town, nestling just beyond eyes view of the dirt road, tying their horses close to their camp, nestled under a large willow tree. The branches draped down and made shelter from the winds as the branches swayed weakly due to their girth. Alucard was attempting to set up his tent while D watched, arms crossed and an amused glint in his eyes as he saw the other’s patience quickly diminishing when the tent would collapse with a gust.   
  
“You can just rest against the tree. It is not raining nor snowing.” D would murmur as Alucard yet again tried to stick the wooden poles into the soft earth. “I feel dawn is closer than we both suspect. It isn’t worth the effort.”   
  
“It’s windy as all hell- aren’t you cold?” Alucard would huff back.   
  
“You shouldn’t be cold. I personally have a numbness to mild elements. I just think you’re spoiled.”   
  
“If I don’t have to sleep out in the dirt then I won’t- it’s a simplistic comfort.” Alucard would grumble, the wind was really fighting him, wasn’t it? Upon the tent collapsing for the final time, he sighed, and began to roll it back up and gently tuck it near his bag of supplies. D watched all of it with heavy amusement, though when Alucard would eye him, he looked away with his hat dipped down to cover his smile.   
  
“Well- move over I guess.” Alucard would grumble as he approached. “There’s only one tree trunk after all.” he insisted, and D would slowly shuffle over to let Alucard lean back against the trunk with him. Alucard leaned back, crossing his arms and tilting his head to rest it upon his own shoulder. D did the same, the brim of his hat gently dancing in the wind. They attempted a few moments of shut eye before dawn, but it was obviously Alucard was restless. He kept moving himself, constantly adjusting against the tree, before finally letting out an annoyed huff as his face was tickled by D’s curled locks with a gust of wind.   
  
“Tie your damn hair back-” Alucard hissed, with D opening one of his eyes as he turned his head.   
  
“Hm? Oh-” D would murmur upon seeing too how wildly Alucard’s own hair danced, which he was tying back as he spoke. “Ah, sorry. I have nothing to tie it.”   
  
“You have that absolute mane of hair and not a _single_ thing to tie it?” Alucard expressed almost in shock, and he rummaged into his coat pocket to hand him a long, narrow clip with fine teeth. “Pull your hair back, and use it to secure it. I don’t want to be smacked by your hair all night if this damn wind doesn’t give up.”   
  
“It sounds as if you may not get any sleep at all.” D would murmur, but he did as he asked. “You could have simply moved to sit on the other side of me.” D pointed out, to which Alucard didn’t want to admit that sitting where he was, D perfectly blocked most of the wind that seeped through the willow tree’s branches.   
  
“Just go back to sleep.” Alucard grumbled, leaning in to tuck down his hat himself. But D was very quick to grab a hold of his wrist, looking at him with eyes that made Alucard tense.   
  
“Please, do not touch my hat. You’re getting awfully friendly with me.”   
  
“I- sorry.” Alucard said quickly as he pried his hand back, gently rubbing the wrist as he looked away. “That was not appropriate of me, we are not friends.”   
  
“Acquaintances, yes.” D would nod. “But, I am very protective of my personal items.” he would explain further, as seeing the blond looking like a kicked puppy did make him feel a _little_ bad, not by much though.   
  
“Right.” Alucard spoke softly, and he looked out beyond the Willow’s branches, and into the forest. “I just- I guess I was used to the sudden friendly banter I gained from Sypha and Trevor. They were very quick to welcome me into their little group.”   
  
“I see. Well. I am not like that.” D replied bluntly. “I just want to get home, and you are aiding me in it. There is nothing more to it.”   
  
“Right…” Alucard would nod, and he looked over to the older dhampir. “I guess that means then- where did you enter from? Or- awaken? Do you remember the landscape, any landmarks?” he would ask, and D remained still, and silent for a few long moments.   
  
“....I do, but it’s very vague, I remember the sound of waves, there was sand, the smell of salt. I was exhausted and drained of my strength. Those first three days are an intense blur to me.” D would admit, and Alucard would frown. Well- that was _some_ help but not a lot. He just knew now that they would need to venture south towards the sea as a starting point.   
“ I remember though, where I was _before_ I entered your world.” D would continue. “I was travelling through a mountainous ravine, on my way to deal with a noble who had been terrorizing a local village...” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be pretty long so I cut this one short- time for some solo D action!


End file.
